Behind Blue Eyes
by Keajo
Summary: Abraham Sapien is stranded, hurt and alone. Separated from his team by a violent storm, his only hope lay with a little girl and her mother. No pairings as of yet or expected...rated Teen just in case. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**Title:** Behind Blue Eyes

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

Note: I have never read any Hellboy comics. All I know about Hellboy is from the movies, both animated and live. Also my idea of the BPRD has many more characters within it so if you don't recognize someone it's probably because I made them up.

**Chapter 1:** Broken

Abe had been swimming in the sea, scouting the area for any unusual activity when the storm rolled in. It hit suddenly tossing Abe uncontrollably. Rain lashed down from the skies and the waters churned making it impossible to see. No matter how much Abe struggled he couldn't get away from the powerful rush of the ocean. A dark shore rose from the gray waves without warning. Abe watched as the sea crashed against those dangerous, rocky crags. He knew his death lay on those jagged rocks if he wasn't careful, but try as he might he couldn't get away for the grasp of the sea as it rushed him to his doom. A wave rose, carrying Abe with it. The world around him seemed to pause as Abe stared at the jagged shore not ten feet away. Then there was a great roar as the waves violently crashed forward. Abe hit the rocks hard. Pain engulfed him as he slammed into them sideways. He may have cried out but he didn't remember. Blood flowed as sharp edges bit though Abe's clothing and into his skin. With a jolt, he felt his ribs crack under the extreme pressure. He almost blacked out, but then the awful pressure was gone.

Shakily, Abe clung to the rocks as the sea receded. He almost lost his grip as the wave surged downward but grimly hung on. The water left him dangling in the air above the powerful rush of the sea. A glimmer of hope sparked in Abe's mind. Away from the waters grasp maybe he had a chance, but he knew if he didn't move before the next wave hit he would not survive. Through the agony and exhaustion, Abe forced himself to climb the rock face and away from the clutching fingers of the waves. Every gasp of air was torture. His side flared painfully with every movement and Abe knew he must have broken something, but he forced himself to go faster. The wave was coming. He had to move.

Abe made it, but barely. The spray licked at his feet as he hauled himself over the rock face and away from the edge. Now the angry crash of the ocean sounded far away. Hazily, Abe looked around numbly through the drizzle that pattered against his face. Pain and exhaustion were starting to work against him as darkness creped around the edges of his vision. He needed somewhere to rest. Somewhere away from the raging sea. Somewhere safe. Abe hauled himself up and almost fell again barely catching himself. Somewhere close...

Agony rolled over Abe with every step, every breath he took, but he stumbled on. His head hung tiredly downward as he trod through the wind and the rain barely aware he was still walking. Suddenly his feet were immersed in water again and he staggered back in fear. Was he at the sea again? Looking up, Abe's eyes found a calm, dark pool in front of him. In his exhaustion, Abe didn't think. He just slid into the cool water and let the darkness drag him downward.

TBC…

Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. I promise that this is not a death fic. I am an extreme Abe fan and love him dearly even though I have been a little rough on him in this first chapter. Also, this is my first Hellboy fanfic so please be gentle. Thanks. (Don't forget to review!!!)

P.S. My chapter titles are mostly inspired by songs or lyrics within a song that I like (although sometimes inspired by other media like popular movies etc…)

Title: "Behind Blue Eyes" as sung by Limp Bizkit (or Anthony Stewart Head [yes I am also a Buffy fan])

Chapter title: "Broken" sung by Lifehouse


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Question from pounce from chapter 1: why didn't he (Abe) just dive? **

Dear pounce: You are my first review EVER!!! And for that I love you even though your review was a question. Also because you are my first review I thought I would answer your question as best I could so here it goes:

Okay, I will admit I was aware of this little 'flaw' while writing this fanfic and was a little worried that someone would pick up on it (as obviously you did) and stop reading then and there because that 'flaw' annoyed them. I hope this is not the case and hopefully my explanation will be enough to clear up people's doubts:

First of all, there wouldn't really be a story if Abe had simply dived and swam away, but luckily I have more reasons then just that…

Secondly, it wasn't totally the storm that was the problem for Abe. It was also the pull of the sea. If anyone has ever been in a wave pool or in the ocean itself (especially if they have just taken a 'floaty' out and 'float'), they will definitely notice that after a while their position has change, either out towards the open sea or towards the shore. This is also true under the water and especially if a person is close to the shore. The gentle rock/rock of the waves is still present. Now, I hypothesis that in a storm where the waves are more violent, the pull one way or the other (towards the shore in this case) would also be stronger and more violent therefore making Abe's struggle more legit.

Thirdly, I have Abe placed, in the sea, at a point very close to shore. This doubles the effect/pull of strong waves and whitecap both above and below the water and also churns up the ocean making it impossible to see. Therefore, it could have been even more dangerous if Abe had dived, because if he had been under water but unable to see which way he was going, he could have slammed head first into the rocks before he knew it (and that would have probably been the end of the story). Also, I just want to comment that so close to the shore the water probably wasn't very deep (for an ocean that is) and, to my limited knowledge, if Abe wanted to get fully away from the rage of the surface of the sea, he would have had to dive down probably deeper then was possible for him at that time in those shallow waters.

NOTE: I personally have never swum in the ocean during a violent storm so all of these reason as to why diving wouldn't have really helped Abe are purely hypothetical, but I do hope I am making some sense…

Lastly I just want to say maybe… just maybe there was a supernatural and/or magical property to the storm/sea that might have caused the ocean to act a little differently then usual (maybe that's one of the reasons this story is categorized 'supernatural says the authors mysterious smile that knows much more then it's telling). I guess if you truly want the full answer to your question you'll just have to keep reading. Hehehe…

I hope this explanation cleared up a few issues for **pounce** and any other reader who had the same question. Once again **pounce,** thank soooo much for reviewing again and I hope you continue to read this fanfic.

**Chapter 2:** Thank You

Abe regained consciousness to find himself floating on his back within a shallow pool, staring up at the bright sun overhead. Abe quickly turned away from the blinding light and, blinking sunspots from his eye, tried to orient himself with surroundings.

At first Abe was confused, but soon enough the memories of the storm came back to him. The crashing waves. The confusion. The pain. Abe shivered. That was defiantly not something he wanted to go through again, but now laying languidly in a pool looking up at the bright blue sky, it was almost as if the storm had never been. A constant, dull ache in Abe's right side was the only physical sign he could find of the storm every really existing.

As Abe looked around his surroundings, sunbeams streamed down through the warm waters of the pool he lay in, bouncing off the rocks and dancing upon his skin. He found the pool itself was a lot shallower then he had first thought. It reached only about two feet at its deepest part, but what it lacked in depth it made up for in size. It was about ten foot wide and probably twice that in length. In truth, there probably couldn't have been a better place for him to crash last night.

Suddenly the sun was blotted out as something moved in front of it. When Abe looked up he found the face of smiling girl looking down at him. He blinked, startled. How had this girl found him? He peered up at her curiously.

A halo of messy blonde hair surrounded the girl's cheerful rosy face. By the looks of her Abe decided she couldn't have been more then six or seven years old. Her sparkling blue eyes gazed down at Abe just as curiously as his looked up at her. Seeming to decide something she turned to call over her shoulder. "Mommy. Moooommy. I found something."

Even though these words should have had significance to Abe, their meaning was lost upon him as his weary mind failed to compute them. He simply continued to marvel at the girl above him. At the moment, she was laying on her stomach trying to reach down to him. Unfortunately for her, the side of the pool she was trying to reach from was not helping her in the least. While the other side was smoothly sloped, the one she was currently on had about a foots worth of a drop before it touched the water.

The young girl stretched her arm down as far as it would go. Her little pink tongue poked out between her full lips as she tried so hard, but still she couldn't reach.

Abe had to smile at her efforts. She looked so remarkably innocent laying there in the sun. Decidedly, Abe reached up out of the water and gently took her little hand in his. She gave a delighted little squeal when their hands met. That was when the girl's mother came into view.

"April," the red-headed woman said with laughter in her voice. "What are you doing?" Then the laughter died on her lips as Martha saw the answer to her question. "April get away!"

Martha rushed forward to grab her daughter away from the pools edge. She shouted and slapped the surface of the water with the palm of her hand, startling Abe. In fright, Abe darted away through the water, the memories of the storm still fresh in his memory. Before he knew it he was scrambling backwards up the slope opposite the girl and her mother. Through his panic he didn't notice the rocky outcropping behind him until it was too late.

Abe's side burst into pain as it grazed the rocks to his right. Abe clutched his side and dropped into a ball, trying to wish the pain away. Now that he was actually breathing air, each intake expanding his lungs and pushing ruthlessly at his tender ribs, every breath was agony. His already bruised body and cracked ribs fierily protested any further movement. A breathless whimper escaped Abe as he lay shivering in pain, now totally oblivious to his audience.

Martha's hazel eyes watched this show before her with a mixed amount of feelings warring inside her. She felt somewhat sympathetic for the blue creature in front of her, but, at the same time, she was concerned about having April anywhere near the unknown being. Of course April had plans of her own. As soon as Martha had loosened her grip on April's arm, the little girl was off and about, running around the pool and towards her new aquatic acquaintance.

"April get back here!" But the blonde girl kept going. Martha didn't catch up to her until they where about three feet away from Abe.

"April!" the women scolded catching up her daughter in her arms. "What did I just tell you to do?!"

"But mommy" the young girl whined. "Mr. Fishy is my friend. And he's hurt. We can't just leave him here."

Martha wanted to refuse, but between her daughters puppy eyes and her own guilt at leaving the suffering creature unattended she knew she was going to loose. "Okay, I'll help him." Martha said setting April on the ground and kneeling down to her daughter's eye level. "But you have to do what I say from now on." The redhead continued sternly "Promise?"

April looked back with serious baby-blue eye. "Promise."

"Good. Now I have a really important job for you to do." Martha paused to see that her daughter hanging on her every word. "I need you to go up to the house and find the first aid kit and put what's in it on the table and then wait for me there. Do you think you can do that?"

"Uhuh," April nodded firmly looking much more mature then her age would suggest.

"Are you sure? It's a really big job."

Again April nodded determinedly.

"Good." Martha sat back on her knees. "Go on now."

And April was off. Running up the hill towards their house as fast as her little legs could carry her. Martha watched her run for a bit before letting her eyes fall to the strange blue creature in front of her. Now that her daughter was out of harms way, Martha was able to give 'Mr. Fishy' all her attention.

The redhead decided 'Mr. Fishy' looked vaguely human in shape, but also looked like someone had added some aquatic features to that shape, namely the gills and blue coloration. He was also wearing what looked to be a sleeveless, black diving suit which puzzled Martha greatly. Why would this strange creature be wearing something man-made? Was he some sort of escaped experiment or something? Martha sighed wearily as her many questions went without answer. Having done all she could from where she knelt, Martha got up and leaned over the creature trying to find out what was wrong with him without touching him. At this closed distance Martha could see that the creature's body was racked with shudders and he was obviously in pain, but she couldn't tell from what. Frustrated she stepped back. "What am I going to do with you?"

Martha briefly thought about calling someone to come and help her, but decided against it. She had promised April she would try to help 'Mr. Fishy' and so she would.

Cautiously she knelt by the creature. He was still curled in a ball with his back to her so she didn't feel like she was in much danger. She noticed now that he seemed to be having trouble breathing and decided to try and push him back into the waters of the pool. Martha carefully positions her hands on the creature's cool shoulders and when he didn't react started to push him down the slope. Immediately his body seized up and he cried out in pain. Martha withdrew her hands quickly, not so much worried that she was in danger now, but more worried that she had caused the creature harm.

"Please… don't… hurts…" A soft, strangled voice begged. Martha was so surprised, she at first thought she had imagined the voice all together.

Getting over her initial shock the redhead bent over the blue creature once again. "Did you just talk?"

The creature nodded. Really it wasn't much more then a jerk, but for Martha that was good enough.

"And you can understand me?"

Another slight nod.

Well this might make things a bit easier, Martha thought before adding out loud, "Can I help you?"

This time the creature turn his head to the side, opened his eyes and looked up at Martha. The redhead felt her breath catch as she looked into the most beautiful pair of deep blue eyes she had ever seen. She could see great intelligence and kindness in those shimmering eyes and knew for a fact this creature was no danger to her. Sadly though, Martha could also see all the pain and suffering that inflicted the creature shining in those eyes and the moment she did, she felt as if her heart would break. No one should have to suffer like this being was. One thing was for certain now, there was no way Marta would leave him here without help.

Martha felt the beings intense gaze upon her as if he was searching for sometime but soon enough his head dropped down to the ground again and his eyes closed as the effort to look up at her became too much. "Just give… me… a few minutes…" was the only exhausted reply.

This time it was Martha's turn to nod dumbly as she continued to stare at the wondrous creature that lay at her feet.

---

After a little while, the creature seemed to be breathing easier and he looked moderately more relaxed then he had before. It was at this time Martha decided to try again.

"Hey," she said softly placing a hand on one of his shoulder. "Do you think you can move?"

Sluggishly those intelligent blue eyes opened again to focus on the redhead. "Yes. A little. Why?"

"My house it just up the hill and, well, if we can get you up there, I can treat your injuries…" Martha saw a flash of indecisions within the creature's eyes and hurriedly continued. "You can use me as support if that will help and you can stay at my place while your injuries are healing. It's bound to be better then staying out here."

The creature seemed to think for a moment, but obviously couldn't find any fault with Martha's proposition because he agreed. "Can you help me up?" his voice was stronger now and didn't sound as forced.

Martha smiled. "Of course."

The creature winced once as Martha helped pulled him to his feet, but did not protest. It took Martha by surprise when she realized how tall he really was. It wasn't until the he was fully up and leaning lightly against her that Martha thought of one more very important question she should ask. "Um, sorry but, do you have a name?"

This time the creature's cool voice sounded almost like it had a smile hidden within it. "Yes. My name is Abraham Sapien, but you can call me Abe. And yours?"

It took a moment for Martha to realize he was asking for her name. "Oh, um, Martha, Martha Thatcher."

"Martha?" Abe said gently, making the red-head look up at him. "Thank you."

TBC…

Thank you for reading and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW. I would really like to know what some people think of this fanfic. (Oh and please be nice. This is my first HB fanfic and only my second fanfic up so I would really appreciate no flames).

Oh and **Nightshade**? Thank you so much for reviewing. I love Abe too and really think he deserves MUCH more airtime then he is usually given. I hope you will not be disappointed with me and will continue to read this fanfic. Peace out to all Abe lovers and hope to see you soon.

P.S. Chapter title: "Thank You" sung by Dido


	3. Chapter 3: Worry About You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 3:** Worry About You

The trek up to Martha's house had been a long and arduous one. Without Martha's help Abe was sure he wouldn't have made it. The strange pair had had to stop multiple times on the short path up to the house for Abe to rest, but finally they had made it.

As soon as Abe stumbled through the entryway April was there trying to help. Noticing how heavily the _Icthyo sapien_ was leaning on her mother, the child quickly took up position on his other side and marched through the house along with them.

Martha (and April) led Abe to the kitchen table where he collapsed into a chair, shaking with exhaustion and breathing heavily. Tiredly he slumped forward onto the table ignoring all the first aid supplies April had so meticulously set up there.

While Abe was recovering from the climb, Martha quietly took her daughter aside, but before she could speak, April cut in. "Mommy," the young girl began worriedly. "Will Mr. Fishy be okay?"

Martha smiled at her child. Even though the redhead was tired from helping Abe, she couldn't help but think how sweet it was that her little girl was already so attached to him.

"He will be fine," Martha said reassured. "But to help him I'm going to have to be alone with Mr. Fishy for a while, okay?"

"But mommy–" April started to say but Martha cut her off.

"You do want him to get better, don't you?"

April looked down at her feet sheepishly. "Yeees."

"Then you'll have to give me a little time to heal him."

Shuffling her feet on the floor, the young girl still didn't look satisfied.

Martha though for a moment. "I'll tell you what. How about you go choose a movie to watch?"

April brightened at that. "Anything I want?"

"Anything you want." Martha smiled knowing want was going to come next.

"Little Mermaid?"

Martha nodded and was about to vocally confirm April's question, but her daughter was already gone. "Just keep the volume down." Martha called before turning back to survey her invalid.

"Abe?" the redhead asked quietly approaching the kitchen table. "Abraham?" There was no response. Worriedly Martha quickened her step, but soon came to realize her fear was unprecedented.

Abe had fallen asleep. In the short period of time Martha had used to talk with her daughter, the exhaustion had taken over and coaxed her injured guest into a dreamless slumber.

Martha leaned silently back against the kitchen wall and debated what to do. It really would be a shame to wake the poor creature after all he had been through that day, but Martha also felt it necessary to get at least a general idea of the extent of his injuries before the day was through. Might as well do it now and just let him sleep the rest of the day she decided before placing a warm hand on Abe's shoulder.

"Abraham," she whispered shaking him gently. "I need you to take off your cloths."

"Humm. Wha?" Abe said blearily though many layers of exhaustion.

"Your cloths." Martha said a little louder. "I need you to take them off so I can get a look at your injuries."

"Oh. Yes, of course." He mumbled fumbling with the zipper of his diving suit. He winced a couple times as he struggled to get his arms out of the suit and finally Martha had to help. Abe thoughtfully left the bottom half of the outfit in place, but weather it was for her sake or his own, Martha wasn't sure.

Unfortunately the wet suit was not the only article of clothing they had to deal with. Once off, Martha saw Abe was wearing what looked to be (from her very limited experience) a bullet proof vest underneath his wet suit. That brought many more questions to Martha's mind, but she refrained from asking them then and there.

Finally both layers of clothing had been pealed off, leaving Abe's skin bare. Martha's eyes widened as she saw the damage had been done. Abe's whole right side was mottled with dark purple and black bruises. The damage started under his arm and continuing all the way down to disappear into his pants. A particularly large ugly one covered the lower right part of his chest area and considering what she had seen; Martha had a feeling that the bruise covered a few broken or at least cracked ribs.

"Abe, what happened to you?"

"What?" Abe started from a doze. "I'm sorry that was very rude of me, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"How did you get these?" Martha reiterated patiently and motioned to his injury.

He looked down to where she had motioned and winced at the sight. "Um, I was caught in a storm and hit some rocks along the coast."

Had she been talking to anyone else, Martha would have immediately assumed the statement referred to a shipwreck, but the way Abe spoke, coupled with his physiology and injuries, hinted to what had really happened. Under the circumstances "Oh" was about all she could manage as an answer.

Changing gears, Martha started to examine Abe's many injuries. Her finger lightly traced his abused skin looking for cuts and gashes that she knew should be there if what Abe had said before was true. Curiously, she couldn't find much of anything worse then sever bruising. At least that was true until she noticed a nasty gash on the exposed part of the _Icthyo sapien's _hip.

"Okay, Abe?" she said in a quiet but firm voice to get his attention. "I'm going to wrap your ribs because I think they might be broken." He nodded sleepily to her and raised his arms a little, so Martha could easily bandage him. The redhead plucked some gauze off the table and immediately started to bind Abe's ribs before continuing what she had to say. "After this I'm going to need you to take off your pants." Abe nodded again before pausing to blink. Then the full impact of Martha's words hit him.

"Wait, what?"

Shaking her head with a small smile, Martha decided she had better tell Abe her suspicion right then and there. "Right now your condition is amazingly good for someone who claims to have been slammed into a rock face not too long ago." Abe opened his mouth to object but Martha hurried on before he could. "And since I don't believe you are a liar, I think that vest you were wearing under your clothing kept your torso from being as torn up as, by rights, it should be. Your legs, on the other hand, probably didn't have this same protection, am I right?"

Abe nodded silently.

"Because of this," Martha concluded. "I need you to take off your pants so I can check your legs over for injuries." By this time the redhead had finished wrapping her patient's ribs and was sitting back expectantly, waiting for his answer.

Abe nodded again slowly. Martha's words made sense, he thought. In truth Abe's brain was really too tired to do much thinking, let alone arguing. The bandages around his middle were now making it less painful to breathe, but besides that, he was still totally drained.

"I have a pair of shorts I could let you have." Martha said trying to lift the _Icthyo sapien_'s spirits a little. "I can leave them with you so you can change in private before I finish patching you up."

Abe looked away at that. A purple tinge blossomed on his cheeks and, much to Martha's surprise, she realized he was blushing. "I'm not sure I can anymore," he said in a small voice. "Change that is," he clarified realizing his answer had confused her. "I'm not sure if I can change anymore without help."

---

After a little more fumbling, a little more struggling and a very embarrassing accident (for both parties present) that wholly proved what gender Abe belonged to, Martha had managed to help the _Icthyo sapien_ out of the remains of his wet suit and into a pair of gray, baggy, exercise shorts. The effort had finally used up the last of the _Icthyo sapien_'s reserves. Luckily, the changing had happened in Martha's bedroom so all Abe had to do afterwards was flop down onto the bed.

Looking Abe over Martha was happy to find there wasn't as much damage on his leg as she thought there would be. Besides the bruising and a couple small scraps there really wasn't anything to worry about besides that one gash across his hip. The redhead dealt with that problem as well as she could, but it and Abe's ribs still worried her. She had barely any experience in first aid and coupled with Abe's strange physiology, she was pretty much winging the bandaging as best she could.

"Abe," Martha whispered after she had finished up. "I'm going to ask a friend to come over and see you tomorrow, okay? He knows more about medicine then I do and will be able to help you better then I can."

"M'kay," Abe mumbled in his sleep.

Martha smiled softly. What a strange day this Sunday had turned out to be, she thought as she watched Abe's chest slowly rise and fall in sleep. She knew the _Icthyo sapien_ hadn't really heard what she had just said, but at least she could say she had tried.

What was he? the redhead wondered as she stood there watching Abe sleep. She knew it would be rude to ask, but she was still curious. She turned away then. When Abe wanted to, he would tell her. Until then she would just have to continue being curious.

Tossing a blanket over the _Icthyo sapien's _sleeping form, Martha turned out the lights and shut the door behind her, leaving Abe to his dreamless sleep.

TBC…

Thanks again for reading! And please review. You have absolutely no idea how happy a few sentences can make me and it only takes a moment. (Plus the more review I have the faster my fingers seem to type on the keyboard.)

**Nightshade**? You make me happy. Thanks again for your review!

**SesshiraRayu **and **Peya Luna,** thank you also for your encouraging words.

Dear reviewers, you are the ones that keep me updating, thank you sooo much.

To all the people who have visited my main page I am a very, very new writer and have still not figure out all the working of . Therefore my main page is quite lacking. I'm still kind of in the "what's this button do?" phase. Sorry… I will say that I have more fanfics in my head that I hope my readers will enjoy them when I finally get them out onto a piece of paper (but that's the hardest thing isn't it? Making daydream a reality [at least partially speaking]). Thanks for reading, Keajo.

P.S. Chapter title: "Worry About You" sung by Ivy


	4. Chapter 4: Come What May

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 4:** Come What May

Abe felt refreshed when he woke again. His side still twinged every time he took a breath, but besides that he felt good. Abe snuggled deeper within the blankets for a while just enjoying the feel of their warmth wrapped around him. He didn't _fully_ remember what had happened before besides the fact that he had been taken in by a mother (Martha was her name?) and her daughter (Ummm… April, that was it!), but he still felt safe and that was a good sign.

Abe idly lay within the covers trying to convince himself he should get up. He knew he there were other things he should be doing, but it just felt so good to just be able to _lay_ somewhere for once. Finally Abe pried himself from the bed and ambled into the bathroom next door.

After stripping down and stepping in to the shower, Abe turned the handle. The cool rush of water was like heaven to his amphibious skin. Oh this feels good, he thought. The _Icthyo sapien_ knew he shouldn't be getting his bandages wet, but the call of the water was too strong. He could live without it fine for a while, but it always called him back in the end. Abe closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as the liquid streamed over his body and through his gills. He knew he should probably go find Martha, but surly a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

---

"Now Martha, why did you come all the way into town to ask me over for a visit? It has to be for more then to share some tea." The words came from one of Martha's friends, William, who was, at that moment, cheerfully looking at said redhead over the brim of his glass. William was a well built bachelor in his early sixties, but was still in the best of shape. His thick black hair was starting to grey at his temples, but besides that there was absolutely no indication as to how old he really was. William owned a 'general store' in the nearby town of Oakley five miles up the road and had been a really good friend to Martha and her daughter ever since they had moved to the area six years ago. So good in fact that it was almost like he was apart of the family.

"Your right of course," Martha said setting her teacup aside to look at her visitor. Earlier in the morning, after peeking into her bedroom to make sure Abe was still fine – he had still been sleeping peacefully and, even though the morning hours where slipping away, the redhead knew that his body needed all the rest it could take to help it heal so she did not disturb him – she had driven into town to ask William to come over in the afternoon before quickly returning home to watch over her injured guest. "I have a bit of a favor to ask you," Martha continued to say to William," but I've been trying to figure out exactly how to approach it ever since you got here and I still haven't got a clue."

"Oh, just spit it out. It'll be better for the both of us." The older man advised with a smile.

"Well you see," Martha said chewing her bottom lip a bit as she tried to figure out what words she wanted to use. "I have a guest here who is a bit banged up that I would like you to look him over, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh no," William said with false exasperation. "Did little April pick up another stray again?"

Martha's had to smile at that. "Well sort of, but you see this one a little more unique then the others…"

"Say no more young lady," William said with a large, flamboyant gesture making the redhead smile again. William could always make her smile. "Just show me the brute and I will do what I can."

"Thank you" Martha started to say but was cut off by the sound of Abe calling her name. "Martha?"

William raised a single broad eyebrow at that in an expression that seemed to say. "Now who could that be?" but went back to his tea and did not comment any further.

"Martha?" Abe called again louder.

"Over here," she answered.

"Oh. Um, I used your shower. I hope that was okay?" The _Icthyo sapien's_ voice was starting to get louder as he neared the dining room.

"Of course, that's fine." William was now looking at her now with both eyebrows raised. Who could little Martha have had over last night?

"And I just had a question I wanted to ask you if–" Abe had started to open the door leading into the dining room, but the moment he caught a glimpse of William he slammed it shut again.

"I'm sorry," Abe stammered through the door. "I didn't realize you had company. I'll, I'll just wait to talk with you later." He was scared. Not all humans outside the BPRD were as accepting of him as Martha and April had been, and while the man sitting at the table seemed nice enough, Abe was still worried about what might happen if he was seen. Abe turned from the door to rush back into the safety of the bedroom, but Martha called him back.

"Abe? Abe? Are you still there?"

Abe hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Shy fellow isn't he?" Abe heard what must have been the older man talking through the door, but the comment was soon overcome by Martha's voice again.

"Abe I have a friend here I would like you to meet. He's a much better doctor then I could be and will be able to help you better then I." William gave Martha a sharp look at those words. A man wasn't really the type of stray he was used treating.

"Martha…" the words slowly came from the closed door. "I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Please Abraham. Do it for me. William will be able to treat your wounds completely."

Silence.

Martha tried again. "I promise he won't hurt you. Please come out."

Impatience finally got the better of William. "Oh, common boy what do you have to worry about?" William's remark died on his lips as Abe entered the room to stand silently in the shadows of the door. Surprisingly enough, William also go over his shock pretty fast. "I suppose this is your 'unique' house guest?" he said shooting a questioning glance at Martha.

The redhead nodded to him before turning back to Abe who was staring miserably at his feet, his back pressed back against the wall as if he trying to become a part of it. The _Icthyo sapien_ was still wearing the pair of shorts Martha had given him the day before, but now also had a fluffy, white towel draped around his neck. Beads of moisture shown on his blue skin from the shower he had taken. "Abe," Martha said as an introduction. "This is William Marshal. He is a good friend of mine and he used to be an army medic back when he was a soldier. I thought with his help you would recover faster."

"William," Martha said, continuing the introduction. "This is Abraham Sapien who April found yesterday injured along the shore.

William was looking intently at Abe – who was still standing by the door – and seemed to be giving the_ Icthyo sapien _a once over while Martha silently prayed the two new acquaintances would get along. Finally William smiled. "Aw hell," he said. "April's always had good taste so if she likes you, I guess that's good enough for me." With that the older man stuck his hand out towards Abe to shake.

Abe stared at the man in shock. Never had he expected to be accepted by someone so quickly. Recovering himself, Abe came forward to shake Williams offered hand. With that done William went strait on to business. "Now where's this injury I'm supposed to look at?"

TBC…

**Thoughts from the author:** Whew. I can't believe how long this fanfic is starting to get. At first it was just going to be a short sweet beginning piece so I could get use to , but it seemed to take on a life of its own. Amazing. Thanks again to all who read. I'm afraid my updating is going to have to slow down a bit if I want any semblance of a life (seriously yesterday I forgot to eat until dinner…), but I promise I will finish this fanfic sooner or later. The only problem is I want the chapters to be in the best shape they possibly can and truthfully that takes time.

OK, now I have a little bit of a debate going on with myself. Truth be told I already had the basics of this fanfiction from beginning to end outlined in my head before I started writing, but now, because my imagination has been in overdrive, I have come up with two possible directing this fanfic could go in… I'm so confused… one is much longer and complex then the other, but the other is much clearer in my head and I'm afraid that the first one I talked about won't be as good because I'll get all mixed up and confused writing it. Sigh… I really don't know what to do… Anyway, enough whining! Thank you for reading. Hope to see you soon and please REVIEW!

**Nightshade**, I am so happy you continued to like this story and I hope this chapter was not a let down. Your continuous reviewing continues to make me constantly happy. Right now it's almost as if I am posting these chapters just to see what you will say next. I was a little worried when you said you tend to not like OC's (does that mean original character? Sorry I'm a little new at this and I don't know all the jargon yet) because I'm afraid I have a lot of them to throw at you (maybe not in this fanfic but defiantly in the Hellboy AU [Alternate Universe right?] that is in my mind). I find the background I have for my HB fanfics is kinda lacking because it's only from the two live movies and the two animated movies. Probably because of this (and because I like HB in general) my brain went into overdrive when I first started writing about HB and came up with more strange creatures/people then should be possible … Anyway, please continue to read and review this fanfic and I hope to see you again soon!

**SesshiraRayu**, are you my second serial reviewer? (Smiles) It is so nice to hear from you again. Thank you for your words of encouragement. It really keeps me going. I hope you will not be disappointed with the way this fanfiction is going and please continue to read (and review).

P.S. Chapter Title "Come What May" from movie Moulin Rouge as sung Christian (Ewan McGregor) and Satine (Nicole Kidman)


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

OK this one was a doozy. It is quite long and took much longer then most of the other chapters to write. Sorry if it's a little rough. It got a little scary for a while in the middle because I kinda got in a funk and even though I had ideas in my head I couldn't get them out on paper! Luckily funk went away after a couple of days so I'm back! Please enjoy.

**Chapter 5:** Memories

William's eyes widened as he saw the full existent of the damage that had been done to Abraham's side. "Jesus Christ boy, what did you do to yourself?" The man had just finished pulling away the last of Abe's damp bandages and was gently checking his ribs to see what shape they where in.

"I got into an accident at sea," Abe said from where he sat. He was still a little nervous around William but since Martha trusted the older man, Abe decided he might as well too. It also helped that William wasn't giving off any weird vibes even after seeing the _Icthyo sapien_ in all his blue skinned glory.

"I don't think any of them are broken." William said critically before leaning back a little from where he knelt to look at Abe. "How many ribs do you have anyway?"

"Thirteen" Abe said tightly as Williams fingers ran over a particularly tender bruise making him flinch.

William retracted his hand with an apologetic look before sighing. "Well then I would have to guess you cracked the bottom two, but it doesn't look all that bad considering… Is there something else you want me to look at Martha?"

"Yes," the redhead said from her spot at the table. "There's a gash on Abe's hip I wasn't quite sure what to do with, so if you wouldn't mind…"

"Of course, of course. Ok boy, drop the pants."

Abe just stared at the man kneeling beside him, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Common," William urged impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

"But… but there's a lady present," the _Icthyo sapien_ blurted out before he could stop himself.

It took a moment for Abes word's to soak in, but when they did William gave a great laugh. "Hoowee Martha," the old soldier called with a mischievous wink of his eye making both Abe and Martha blush. "Didn't you just hook yourself a polite one."

"But–" the _Icthyo sapien_ started to say in his defense, but Martha came to his rescue.

"It okay, I'll just go scrounge up some food until your done," she said turning to Abe. "I'm sure your starving by now. No telling when's the last time you ate. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Anything's fine, thank you," said Abe still blushing. It hadn't been until the redhead had mention food that he realized how true her words were. He really was quite famished.

Martha nodded and smiled reassuringly to Abe before giving a pointed look at William. "No terrorizing the patient while I'm gone."

William just smiled at that before lightheartedly saluting the redhead as she left.

---

Williams brow wrinkle in concern when he pulled the bandage off Abe's leg to expose a long cut along the _Icthyo sapien_ hip. Martha had done a good job of cleaning and otherwise taking care of the wound, but the William was afraid that it would need some stitches. The old war medic voiced these thoughts to Abe.

"Martha usually has some pretty good pain killer around here I could give you, but I'm afraid it will only take the edge off. You're going to feel most everything when I'm stitching you up."

"I can't."

"Can't what?" William asked while sterilizing a needle and thread. He looked back over his shoulder to where the _Icthyo sapien_ was seated behind him.

"I can't take the medication, Abe said with a sigh. "Because my makeup is different from humans it will only make me sick."

"Oh," William said looking down at the needle in his hand. He knew without any painkillers, this little operation, while necessary, was really going to hurt. He was about to ask Abe another question but was cut off by the _Icthyo sapien_ before he could.

"Just do it fast, okay? I'll survive one way or another just try to finish quickly."

---

For the operation, Abraham ended up sitting with his arm and head resting on the table in front of him trying not to move or cry out while the old army medic stitched his flesh together. To Abe benefit, William was very fast and efficient with a needle and thread. The old man continuously talked as he worked, asking Abe simple question and whatnot, trying to keep the _Icthyo sapien's _ mind off at least some of the pain.

William finished up quickly enough and, after wiping away the little blood that had seeped through the new sutures, had covered the effected area with another bandaged. Then the old medic sat back on his haunches to survey his work. Abe was still shivering and breathing hard as aftereffects from the operation, but besides that he seemed to be doing pretty good. William quietly cleaned his tools, giving Abe a little recovery time. Finally he asked, "how ya doing old son?"

"Fine," Abe said in a slightly strained and breathless voice. "Thanks for being quick."

William smiled at the small compliment given to his meager medical skills. He had never really thought he would ever need to use his few medical skills on a human… well, humanoid being, again, but was pleased that, even after years of disuse, those skills were still there and able to help people. "My pleasure." The old soldier replied to Abe's small praise. "You know at first I didn't know what Martha was thinking, bring you here and all, but now I guess she was in the right."

"Didn't make the best first impression, did I?" Abe said with a small smile after his shivering had calmed. "Coming out of the bedroom in only a pair of gym shorts."

"Eh, in my time, I've see worse."

"Yah, but I'll bet not weirder." Abe said quietly, watching William's back as the medic worked.

William heard the serious question that lay behind Abe's words and decided he might as well answer it. "You'd be surprised at all the weird crap I've see in my lifetime, kiddo. "Besides," the old soldier added with a smirk turning to face the _Icthyo sapien_. "It's not what's on the outside that counts. So you're blue. So what! It's what's in here that matters." William said patting his head and then moved his fist to hover over his heart. "And maybe a bit of what's in here."

Abe was silent for a time, considering what had been said. "I think your right," he finally answered.

William let out a little snort and went back to his work. "Of course I'm right." The old medic smiled as he continued to put away the first aid supplies. He had to admit he was starting to like Abe even though he was… well blue. The… whatever he was, had proven to be both courage and respectful during the short period of time William had know him, even if he had been a little jumpy at first, but there was still one thing William had to get strait with Abe before Martha came back.

"Abe," William said seriously seating himself in the chair next to the _Icthyo sapien's_ own when he had finished packing everything up. "I don't think you're a bad sort fellow or anything, but there's something I want you to understand."

At those words Abe lifted his head from his arms to look strait at William. To his limited knowledge, it was unlike the old medic to sound so serious.

Seeing Abe's clear, blue eyes watching him closely, William almost didn't continue, but the importance of the topic made him go on. "I must say I kinda like you. From what I've seen you seem like a decent guy, but I want there to be no illusion about this. If you ever hurt anyone in this family, either Martha or April in anyway, I will be forced to… Well, let's just say I would have to resort to doing something that will be no pleasure for either of us."

Abe had grown very still with the impact of William's words. The old soldier was a little worried he had been too hard on Abe too soon and now the mysterious creature would never trust him, but William refused to look away first. What he had to say to Abe he would have said to any other young buck who came around the Thatcher house, let alone was staying there.

William shifted a bit in his chair. The seconds were ticking by and the medic was starting to grow uneasy under Abe's intense blue gaze, but then Abe smiled.

"I wouldn't have expected any less from you," Abe's cool voice murmured as he rested his head on his arms again and shut his eyes. "I even think I would have been disappointed if you hadn't threatened someone as strange as me in some way, especially since Martha and April seem to be living alone out here. It just goes to show you actually care about the people within this household. That you are a good friend…" Abe blinked his eyes open then as if remembering something and his brow furrowed. "Where is April anyway?"

William relaxed. Now that the metaphoric ice was not just broken, but shattered, the old medic felt much less concerned about Abe's presence within the Thatcher household. "The little princes?" the old soldier said with a bit of a grin. "She's in school of course. Should be there for a good three more hours, if I had to guess."

---

When Martha came back to check on the boys (Abe now clothed again), bearing a tray overflowing with a delightful array of sandwiches, she was happy to see William and Abe chatting away like old school buddies. William had done an extemporary job of bandaging Abe's ribs again and had apparently done the same with his hip. It was obvious by the way the two talked and acted something had happened while she was away. What it was, the redhead wasn't sure, but whatever had gone between them had obviously made them close.

"And would you please stop calling me boy? I _am_ older then you, you know." Abe was saying with false annoyance as Martha walked in. "Oh hello Martha," the _Icthyo sapien _said, sitting up as the redhead walked in.

William was leaning back in his chair with a sly look on his face. "Martha," he asked. "How old do you think this young buck is? To me he don't look a day over thirty."

Caught by surprise Martha stammered, "I– I couldn't really say. I mean… well, I–"

"He looks like a youngin don't he," William winked, somehow making the question into a statement.

"How many blue fish people have you met?" Abe retorted playfully taking one of the waters Martha had brought in with the sandwiches.

"Okay _boy_. You got me there, but I'd still bet I'm older."

Abe smiled mysteriously. "You'd loose."

"Well then, spit it out. How old are you really?"

"Yes, I' curious too," Martha said setting down the tray and taking a seat.

Abe signed. There was no way he was getting out of this now. "Best guess," he said looking up at his audience and taking a sip of the drink in his hand. "I'll be approaching my hundredth and fiftieth birthday soon."

That was definitely not the answer William or Martha had expected to hear. All the pair of humans could do on hearing the news was stare at Abe in varying degrees of wonder.

William was the first to speak. "You're kidding…"

"Umph…" Abe had snuck a sandwich while the other two were staring. The lure of food had been too strong for him and now he was having to contend with trying to speak with a full mouth. "Ehem, sorry," he said covering him mouth with a blue hand.

"You're really that old?" William asked, refusing to be distracted.

"Well I think so." Abe said a little uncertainly. He was no longer so sure he should have really said anything at all. "As I said, it's just a guess. It not like I remember most of it."

Martha's brow wrinkled in concern. "You don't…?"

"I only really remember about forty years of my life even though there is evidence I have lived much longer," Abe said a little too quickly. He was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the direction in which this conversation was going, but William and Martha failed to pick up on the anxiety in him voice. Abe set the remains of his sandwich down – he was no longer felt hungry – and got up to walked to the nearby window that overlooked the sea. The closeness of the other people was starting to feel suffocating.

"What happened?" William asked Abe's back. Both he and Martha had been enthralled by the tale not realizing how much it was costing the _Icthyo sapien_ to continue.

"Do you really want to know?" Abe whispered in the direction of the sea. He knew neither Martha nor William meant him harm. They had both taken him in so unconditionally, he felt obligated to them. He realized then that if they asked he would tell. Please don't, the _Icthyo sapien_ silently begged, hugging himself tightly. Please, please don't.

"Well, yes," Martha started to say, but was stopped at the firm grasp of William's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him questioningly.

The old soldier's eyes had lost their normal mischievous sparkle. Finally, he had realized something was wrong. That something in Abe's past terrified him. Or there was something in his past that Abe was frightened would make Martha or William think less of him. Everyone's pasts where riddled with rough spots. Why should Abe's be any different? As a war vet, William could understand feelings like those. When Martha looked at him silently searching for an answer, William shook his head to Martha before flicking it in Abe's direction.

Then Martha really _looked_ at Abe for the first time since the conversation began. Her heart sunk as details she had before overlooked came into focus: Abe was hugging himself so tightly the visible tips of his long, blue fingers were loosing their pigment, he stood silently staring out of the window, refusing to look back at either of the people behind him and he was shaking. The tremors that ran through the Abe's body were so slight that they almost were non-existent, but that wasn't the point. The point was that they were there. Dammit. Martha could have kicked herself for not noticing. Instead she quietly slid from her chair to stand by Abe.

"I'm sorry," she said resting a hand on the _Icthyo sapien's_ arm and feeling intensely guilty when Abe started from the touch. "We didn't mean to push."

Abe exhaled, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "It's okay," he answered looking at Martha with a shaky smile. "Can we just change the subject, please?"

"Common back to the table," Martha said leading him there. "Now," she continued setting him down and looking him strait in the eyes. "If this ever happens again, if there's ever anything you don't want to talk about, just tell me I'm getting too nosy. Everyone does."

"Isn't that the truth," William mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Oh be quiet you," the redhead jokingly chided the old soldier, gently swatting him on the arm.

William just watches the rest of the scene play on with a smile. Really Abe couldn't have _chosen_ a better person to take care of him. Martha was kind, sensitive and maybe even a little too trusting, but today, in this particular circumstance, it had paid off.

---

The rest of Williams visit went by too fast as the two friends and their new acquaintance chowed down on sandwiches and chatter about nothing in particular, but soon enough it was time for the old soldier to leave. April had come home from school about halfway through William's visit and had been an adorable bundle of joy – professing how much she loved Uncle Willie and Mr. Fishy (making both parties laugh), showing her mother what she had draw in class that day and so on – until Martha had been force to pronounce the dreaded four worded phrase, "it's time for bed," and bundling the young girl off for the night. William, left soon after, but not before Martha, being Martha, forced him to promise to come back Friday to check up on Abe (not that she had to push the medic really hard. He was glad to come back, only sad that his schedule wouldn't allow an earlier visit).

"Call me if anything happens." William yelled to Martha from the entryway as he got ready to leave.

"And you" the old medic said rounding on Abe. "Don't do any strenuous activities, got it. You hear that Martha?" William said, calling over his shoulder. "No strenuous activities for the blue one. I don't want a call tomorrow saying he ripped out those stitches doing something foolish. Light exercise _**only**_" William said back to Abe somehow managing to emphasize the italics **and** bolding in his voice. "Or you'll be flat on your ass in no time." The old soldier sighed and then regaining his breath from the long speech, continued. "I just met you Abe and I think you're a pretty good guy even though you are blue" William jokingly added making Abe smile. "So I don't want you keeling over. That's an order, understand?"

Abe, with his smile still in place, gave a kind of half salute to the man next to William that seemed to satisfy the old soldier.

"Okay then," William answered with a rough nod. "I gots to be getting back to town now," he said looking up at the darkening sky. "Storms going to hit soon." And with that as his goodbye, William started off towards his beat up old jeep,

"Wait, William?" Abe called after the receding back of the old man making him turned. "Was there a storm yesterday?"

"Well yah. Been one every night for more then a week now." The medic grinned. "Almost getting to be so you can set your clock by it." Then his brow furrowed in concern and he looked a little more intently at Abe. "I'm surprised you didn't hear it last night."

"Little out of it, remember?" Abe said, vaguely waving his hand near his rib area.

"Oh sure, sure. Anyway, be seeing you Friday."

"Yes. You too."

Abe watched as William's green jeep drove away down Martha's bumpy dirt driveway. He felt as if he should know something. That William's words should have meant more then the obvious, but Abe couldn't think why. Soon enough, though, the feeling passed and Abe turned from brewing storm outside and back into the warmth of Martha's house.

TBC…

Purrrrrrrrr, **SesshiraRayu**. Thanks for Reviewing!

Hey **Peya Luna**! It's nice to hear from you. As to most of your questions, you'll have to wait and find out… believe me the answers are coming up as you can tell by the 'food scene' in this chapter. I'm my mind Abe does not survive on rotten eggs alone. He just really likes them. I believe this because in one of the Animated Hellboy Movies (I think it was Blood and Iron, but I'm not sure) there is a sequence where Abe, Hellboy and Liz discuss a time when they found a shop (The Monkey Paw) that sold, "the best pasties on earth." Plus I think it would get really boring for poor Abe if he could only eat one type of food… Anyway that's just my thoughts… Thank for the review!

**Nightshade**: Perrrrwow! You make me happy! I'm just going to sit here for a little while basking in the afterglow of your wonderful review. Sigh, so nice… Ok back to typing. Must write more to see whatcha think next. See ya next time!

**PrincessSYS**! Thank you so much for your review! I hope you continue to like.

**Note To All HB** **Fans:** I would greatly suggest watching the Hellboy animated movies if you have a chance, especially Blood and Iron. The other one, Sword of Storms is a little more strange ( I don't really know how else to put it) but is still pretty good… you can find both of these movies quiet easily on Youtube…

Dinner was great tonight! I actually remembered! Ice cream, yum. The ultimate health food needed to keep this writer going! Teehee.

Thanks to everyone reading (special thanks to those reviewing and giving me feedback) and I'll try and update soon.

P.S. Chapter Title inspired from "Memory" sung by Elaine Paige from the musical "Cats"


	6. Chapter 6: Goodnight

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 6:** Goodnight

Later that evening the storm was thundering on at full force outside Martha's house, but despite all its howling anger, the members of the Thatcher residence weren't paying it any attention. Their guest however was another story entirely. Abe was laying in Martha's room again looking up at the ceiling listening to the sounds of thunder. The _Icthyo sapien_ had tried to insist that he could sleep on the couch that night, but Martha had subsequently refuse his courteous offer on the grounds that, bluntly, he was hurt and she was not and now that he was alone, the nagging feeling that something wasn't quite right with the strange weather was back. Frustratingly, though, try as he might Abe could not figure out why. The knowledge eluded him like wisps of smoke, lurking in the back of his brain but never coming forward into the light.

Suddenly Abe's thoughts were broken by a quite knock on his door. "Come in," he called raising himself up onto his elbows.

"Um, hi." Martha said poking her head through the entryway before opening the door fully and coming into the room. Upon her entering, Abe noticed with a quiet chuckle the redheads light blue, flannel pajamas had comical depictions of penguins – penguins skiing, penguins cooking, etc. – on them, but soon enough his attention was draw away as Martha continued to speak. "I saw your light on and just wanted to make sure you where okay."

Abe smiled. Really Martha was a considerate one. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh, that reminds me!" She exclaimed, although Abe wasn't quite sure just what had reminded her of whatever she was thinking. "I can't believe I didn't remember until now. Earlier today, right before you met William, you wanted to ask me a question."

Abe blinked and cocked his head to the side trying to remember. With all that had occurred during the day, he had completely forgotten about what he had wanted to ask her. Finally it came to him. "Oh that! I was just wondering where my old clothes happened to be."

"That's easy." The redhead said with a wave of her hand. "I can get them for you right now."

"No, you don't have to now." Abe started to say, but Martha was already gone. Sighing a little guiltily he sat up on the bed and crossed his legs waiting for her return.

Martha was back within moments, her arms heavy with the wetsuit and bulletproof vest Abe had been wearing when April had found him.

"Thanks" the _Icthyo sapien_ said taking the load from her. "You didn't have to do that now you know," he stated as he started to search the wetsuit's pockets.

The women just shrugged and then turned her attention to Abe's hands as they explored the suit. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh it's…" but then the _Icthyo sapien_ attention was diverted as he found what he was looking for. "Here I can just show you." He pulled out a little cylindrical device from one of the pockets.

"Damn, it's broken." Abe commented as he rolled the device in his hand before reaching over to give it to Martha.

"It was a locator." The _Icthyo sapien_ continued to say a little tiredly as the redhead looked at the small device that now rested in her hand questioningly. "It would have helped my colleagues find me, but now that it's broken, that's kind of a moot point."

Martha looked up at Abe's words still unconsciously rubbing the locators smooth surface with her hands. "Colleagues?"

"Well, technically yes," Abe said with a small smile, resting his back against the headboard of the bed and stifling a yawn. "But there really more like family and friends then anything else. Maybe someday you'll get to meet them." Then another idea popped into Abraham's head as he realized what he had been saying. "Martha?" he asked to draw the women's attention away from the device in her hand and to him. "I don't suppose you have a phone?"

At that, all Martha could do was smile apologetically. "I'm sorry, but the storms knocked the phone lines out a couple days ago and I have never looked into getting a cell phone because there not really any service this far out. Truthfully, the only reason we are lucky enough to have electricity now is because William insisted I buy a backup generator a few years back. I used to think he was crazy for it but now I guess I would have been a fool to live all the way out here without one."

Abe settled back with a sigh. Now how was he going to get a hold of the BPRD?

Seeing Abe's discouragement, Martha tried to console him even though her mind really was on what the _Icthyo sapien_ had said about having friends and family. "There's a town, Oakley, that's not too far up the road. It's where April goes to school. I could always go there sometimes and make a call for you."

"Hum, no, no that's fine." Abe said quickly, not wanting to be more of a bother then he already was. "I'll just wait and ask William Friday. I am correct to believe he also lives in Oakley, right?"

"Yes. Yes he does, but are you sure? It really wouldn't be any trouble."

"No it's fine. The call can wait. Thank you, though."

Abe tried to hide another yawn, but Martha saw it anyway and smiled at the _Icthyo sapien's_ efforts. Almost like a kid, she though amused. "Well, if that's all for tonight, I'll be off to bed then."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Abe answered a little sleepily. His worn body was defiantly starting to tell him it was time for rest.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights for you?" Martha asked turning to the bedroom door.

"Please." Abe yawned and snuggled under the blankets and before he knew it, the day's exhaustions took him over and forced him into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight," Martha whispered quietly. "I'll be right out here if you need me." and with that the redhead turned off the lights and shut the door. She had to admit she was still curious about what Abe had said about his colleagues, but right then it was obvious he needed sleep more then anything else. Besides, after what had happened earlier today, Martha wasn't going to force the issue. The _Icthyo sapien_ had only known Martha now for a short period of time. It was understandable if he was not comfortable with telling her everything about his life and Martha wasn't going to push. Abe would tell her, or not, when he was ready and that was enough for her.

TBC…

Happy 4th of July to all who celebrate it and a big 'have a great day anyway' to all who don't! Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to seen you soon again. Oh and please REVIEW. All reviewers get cyber cookies strait from me to you!

Thank you **sapienlover**! Your encouraging review was a joy to receive! I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic. I was a little worried about the last chapter, "Memories" because I kind of lost myself half way through and had to step back for a while to get back on track, but I'm glad it turned out to your liking. Believe me, there is much more to come in later and hopefully you will find it both exciting and fun. First of all, though, I felt it necessary to develop the obvious friendships that are blooming and give our poor little lovely Abe a bit of time to get situated/heal. Didn't want to go too fast ya see (smiles). Hope you continue to enjoy and please review again. It really makes me happy and wanting to keep going.

**SesshiraRayu**: For the reading, no. I'm afraid I can't give you a gold star. That would be bribery and I only want you to read if you are enjoying (which I desperately hope you are). Now, reviewing… that's a whole other ballgame! Definite gold stars for that and maybe even some cyber cookies! Thanks again for whatcha do and hope to see ya next time.

**Nightshade** thanks! I love to see your reviews. Um, I'm a little worried you might get mad at me soon, though. Because I don't know anything about the comics I'm afraid a quite probably different past for sweet darling Abe had developed in my mind helped along by other people's fanfics I have read. I hope it doesn't deviate too far (since the sequence is already mostly done and I really don't want to try to touch on any ready-made characters I don't know because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do them justice in my writing.) Anyway, just remember this is an AU and please enjoy.

**Nightshade** #2: You know you make me smile. After peya luna got confused I was so worried I had somehow mislead my readers and was frantically going through the last chapter trying to figure out where I screwed up. Thanks for clearing up the question and yes your timeline is right. It's nice to know you are reading my stuff so closely and/or it is staying in your mind so well.

**Peya Luna**: Thank you so much! I can truthfully say that some of your points are giving me new ideas and that is just wonderful. Me's hopes to see you soon and me's hopes you will continue to like. (Sorry, me's in a fun and funky mood writing this… heehee).

P.S. NOTE: If anyone finds an 'IS' in the writing somewhere and are confused about what it means, it is just my shorthand I use in my first drafts for _Icthyo sapien._ I try to catch them all when I'm editing but if I somehow miss one, I just wanted to note what it meant so you my dear readers would not get confused. I also just realized I never really gave any real sort of description of Martha besides a redhead mother with hazel eyes. I actually think that it is kind of good because you, my darling readers, have to use your imaginations a bit to 'fill in the blank.' I suppose I could go back or add some more description at a appropriate time later on… I'm just curious what you, my readers, think… I am not promising if I will act on everyone's wishes, as I said before:I'm just curious what people think.

P.P.S. Chapter Title inspired from song Lullaby (AKA Goodnight, My Angel) sung by Billie Joel – This is a really beautiful song and I believe fits this chapter very well. I would suggest people listen to it just for fun.


	7. Chapter 7: A Matter of Trust

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 7:** A Matter of Trust

The storm blew itself out quickly that night, but even so, no one in the Thatcher household noticed. They were all in the throws of deep slumber. At least that was true until Martha was awoken by some strange sounds emanating from her own bedroom. Sleepily, redhead got up off the couch and, after wrapping a blanket around her shoulders to ward off the cool early morning air, lumbered over to check on the disturbance.

A whimper escaped the bedroom the moment Martha opened the door. Alarmed the redhead quickly called out Abe's name, but there was no answer. Hearing another cry and the sounds of a struggle Martha flung the door wide, dropping her blanket onto floor in the process, and rushed into the bedroom. Her hand groped for the light switch as she tied desperately to figure out what was going on. Had there been a break-in? Was there a robber? Was Abe okay? Her mind raced with questions as her hand finally found the switch and flipped it on.

The soft light bathed the room in its golden glow. Martha immediately let out a sigh of relief to find her initial worries of a burglar unfounded, but then she grew again concerned when she saw Abe.

Caught in a tangle of blankets, the _Icthyo sapien_ body was struggling against an unseen foe, his mind in the grips of an awful nightmare. Abe was gasping at the air, breathing hard and occasionally moaning as the dream continued to taunt him with its horrible visions. His hands clenched the blankets convulsively and he strained to get away from the terrible apparitions of his mind, but could not.

Martha hurried towards the _Icthyo sapien_, intent only on saving him from the nighttime horrors that inflicted him, but as soon as she reached the foot of the bed, her mind was attacked.

The redhead fell to her knees gasping as her mind was assaulted by blurred images and flashes of pain, sorrow and suffering. They tore into her and through her making it hard to see even though her eyes were open, but somehow she managed to think. Somehow Martha knew this stream of confusing and painful information was from Abe, was from his past, and that she had to wake him up. She had to bring him back from the misery that torchered his sleeping mind.

"Abe," she croaked, reaching up and over the bed to shake him. Her brain felt like it was going to split in two from the pain. "Abraham" she called more frantically, hauling herself up to shake the _Icthyo sapien_ harder. "Wake up!"

Abe's eyes shot open to stare up at the women above him with fear. His pupils dilated fully in terror as he looked at Martha without any recognition. His wide frightened eyes did not see her. Those beautiful blue orbs still focused solely on his past.

With a cry the _Icthyo sapien_ flinched away from Martha, but the mess of blankets caught his legs. They unbalance Abe and he fell off the side of the bed and onto the floor. Kicking fiercely he knocked the covers away and scrambled back into the corner of the room where he sat huddled and shaking as the nightmare scenarios continued to play out in his mind.

Catching her breath, Martha staggered to her feet, one hand clutching her head while the other sought the support of the bed frame. Her head was still spinning from the massive and painful input it had just received, but now the images that had plague her were gone. In a few moments the spinning had stopped entirely and Martha glanced over to where Abe was still trembling in the corner. She _had_ to help him.

The redhead watched the _Icthyo sapien's_ eyes track her progression around the bed and towards him. He now saw her but for some reason was still afraid. Abe's fear grew with every step the redhead took towards him. Soon enough Martha could feel that fear like it was a palatable force, infecting every cell of her body, but she forcefully pushed it away. Abe needed her. How Martha knew this she was not sure, but she firmly understood there was something she must do that night to bring Abe back from his memories of the past.

Nearing the _Icthyo sapien_, Martha quietly knelt to the floor and offered him her hand.

Abe blinked and looked at Martha's extended hand as his shivering ceased. Then his gaze glided up to Martha's face. "Are you real?" he whispered hoarsely as if afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes." Martha reassured, quietly extending her hand a little further. "Yes, I am real."

Abe looked down at the redheads hand again – her long pale fingers gently reaching for his – and slowly extended his own slender blue fingers to meet hers. Abe's touch was soft, whispering gently along her skin as if he was afraid she would disappear. Then he moved forward and lightly gripped her hand in both his own.

His voice quiver the next time he spoke. "I was so scared that you… that this was all just a dream. That I was still _there_ and only fanaticized of a life after." He then reached up from Martha's hand to cradle her face, lightly tracing his fingers over her features and running his hands through her hair to full prove to himself that she was not just a figment of his imagination.

Martha let him do it. She just closed her eyes and patiently waited for him to be done. The redhead had to admit she was confused. What Abe had said before didn't really making any sense to her, but curiosity could wait. Questions were defiantly not what the _Icthyo sapien_ needed right now.

Finally Martha felt Abe's hands retract. She opened her eyes to find his clear blue ones staring intently into hers. Then he looked away, ashamed. "You saw didn't you?"

Believing the _Icthyo sapien_ meant the strange visions of his past she went to nod, but he seemed to already know the answer. "I'm sorry," he whispered brokenly. "I'm so sorry."

"Abe," Martha spoke in a calming tone as she continued to kneel beside him. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" Abe said roughly. Then his eyes widened in panic again "Oh no, April! Is April okay?"

"She's fine." The redhead said with a smile that was still a bit shaky from her ordeal. It would never cease to amaze her how considerate Abe was. Even with all his problems he could still worry about someone else. "Whatever happened didn't spread outside this room, though, I probably should go check on her just in case."

---

April was fine, of course; totally oblivious that anything out of the ordinary had occurred. She could really sleep through anything, Martha thought. The trouble was getting her to bed in the first place, but after that, the little girl was practically dead to the world until the next morning. The redhead smiled quietly at the sleeping form of her little girl before turning away and shutting the door again.

---

Martha sighed and sagged against the wall outside her bedroom for a moment trying to collect her thoughts before entering the room once more. When the redhead finally did enter, she found Abe still sitting in the corner with his back to the wall, but now he had also dragged over one of the large blankets from the floor and had wrapped it protectively around his shoulders. He seemed to be staring at nothing when Martha came back into the room, but his focus immediately snapped back to her as she walked towards him. The _Icthyo sapien_ opened one his arms, offering Martha shelter within the blanket and she took it. The redhead knew Abraham didn't mean anything intimate by the gesture. It was just an offer of comfort, to help her as well as himself. They sat together in the lit bedroom for a time, wrapped in the recesses of the blanket just trying to ward off the few remaining phantom horrors they had shared.

"I'm so sorry," the _Icthyo sapien_ said again after a while. "I didn't mean–"

"Of course you didn't" Martha cut in tiredly resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "As I said, it's fine. Just forget about it."

After that, the strange pair sat together in silence for a while until Martha got up the energy to speak again. "Abraham, those images were from your past, weren't they. Why do you have memories like that?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she added quickly remembering the events of the day before. "I just… thought I'd ask…"

Abe silently considered the woman sitting next to him with his arm wrapped around her and her head resting gently on his shoulder. Even after all the redhead had seen and felt that night she still wasn't scared of him. And now, he supposed, was as good a time as any to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Before my current life," the _Icthyo sapien_ began softly lifting his head a little too look unseeingly out over the bed. "I lived in a lab. I was a possession. A specimen." He struggled a bit with the words as he tried to describe the intense situation he had been in. "I was owned by that lab and they had the – the power to do anything they wanted to me. I don't really remember much about it, just bits and pieces, and, frankly I am grateful I don't, but once in a while…" Abe paused then. A single shiver ran through his body as his mind once more brought those horrible memories to bare from where they were hidden inside his head, but the warmth and closeness of Martha helped bring him back to the present before he was again lost to them. The _Icthyo sapien_ forcefully pushed them back to where they normally lurked, buried in the back of his mind and continued with his tale. "No clue how may years I was there. No clue exactly what was done to me and I have absolutely no memory of anything before then, so I can only guess that lab was all that came before." Abe gave a kind of sad, far away smile at the next thought. "My only condolence is that I was a one of a kind lab rat so those scientists weren't allowed to dissect me."

When Abe finished, Martha was staring at him in wide eyed shock and it took her a moment to find her voice. "That's what I saw?!?"

Abe only nodded.

The redhead's face had twisted into a look of disgust, but it was not aimed at Abe. Rather it was directed towards those people of the past who had done such atrocities to the kind and caring _Icthyo sapien_ she knew. "Those freaking monsters!"

Abe almost smiled at the redhead's word choice. It was quite similar to phrases he himself had been called countless time and it was nice to hear those words aimed at someone else who, for once, deserved them. Abe glanced over and seeing the fierce emotion still plastered across Martha's face, he quickly added. "Don't worry. I was found by good people. Now my life is very different."

"But then why did I see it?" Martha asked once she had calmed down a bit. She couldn't understand how anyone could not see Abe as a person, as an individual. It was just so obvious to her that he was his own personality, his own being, that, in her mind, treating him otherwise was simply inhuman.

"That I don't know," the _Icthyo sapien_ said uncertainly. "I haven't had a dream of my past that vivid in years, maybe even decades now. It just all seemed so real..." Abe shook himself a little to get back his mind back on track with Martha's question. "As to why you saw it," Abe continued a little guiltily. "That really was my fault."

The redhead just looked at him questioningly, waiting for the _Icthyo sapien_ to continued.

"You see I have this ability… I can… well…" Abe was flustered. He had to tell her, it wouldn't be fair otherwise, but what would she think of him once he did. The _Icthyo sapien_ sighed. Oh well, here it goes. "I'm a telepath,"

Martha blinked.

"And an empath… and have a bit of psychometric* ability," Abe finished a little lamely.

Martha blinked at him again before bursting out in a fit of laughter. It felt good to laugh, to know that even with all the crap she had been through this morning she could still laugh.

Abe looked at Martha a little despairingly as her giggles died down. Now what was he supposed to do?

"That," the redhead said a little breathless wiping a few tears from her eyes before nestling further into the blanked both she and Abe shared. "Was a good one. Have any more jokes Abe?" The she caught sight of his face. "Ohmigod. You're serious."

Abe gave a small nod to Martha, but not looking at her. He was maybe just a little afraid of what her reaction would be. People tended not to like it when they realized he could read their minds.

"Okay…" Martha said resting her head on Abe's shoulder again, still smiling a bit. "Then what am I thinking now?"

"Are you giving me permission to look?" Abe asked quietly still staring strait ahead.

"Sure." Martha said lightly with a nod still not quiet certain she totally believed him. It just sounded so... unreal. "Go ahead."

"You are thinking how funny it would be if I really were a telepath and could read your mind."

At Abe's words Martha grew very still. That had been the exact wording she had been thinking inside her mind. Slowly, the redhead raised her face to looked strait at the _Icthyo sapien_ next to her.

"It was just what was on the surface," Abe said quickly looking down at her finally and trying desperately to stop the fit he thought was coming. "I didn't dig deep or anything."

But the outburst never came. "What's it like?" Martha asked quietly, her eyes shinning with wonder. "To know what people are thinking."

Abe smiled at her, overjoyed that she still wasn't afraid. "Annoying," he said smartly as an answer to her question.

The redhead's brow wrinkled in confusion. How could something like being a telepath be annoying?

Abe's smile widened and quickly went on to explain. "It's kind of one of those misconceptions, that telepathy is so great to have. I actually learned how to turn my telepathic ability completely off eventually because I got so sick of everyone else's chatter in my head. I didn't want to know this lady's shopping list or when's the last time that guy got laid. I just didn't." He paused for a moment to breath before continuing. "The empathy and psychometry I can pretty much turn off at will also. Getting depressed just because the person standing next to you is or knowing the history of every single pencil you touched is not all it is cracked up to be.

"Huh," Martha said thoughtfully after a moment of considering what her companion had said. "When you put it like that, it does sound like it could get kind of annoying."

By this time Abe was practically grinning like a Cheshire cat. He was so happy Martha was still being so accepting of him, but then the _Icthyo sapien's_ thoughts turned to a more serious topic. "Now I always keep my psychic abilities in check. Their always in there 'off mode' by default. It's just the way I trained them to be. That does bring up the disturbing question of why you _were_ able to see my nightmares even though I should not have been projecting." The _Icthyo sapien_ chewed his lip thoughtfully for a second. "I guess my barriers must have slipped sometime in the night. I really must check on that sometime."

"Anyway," Abe said changing gears. "How about you. Why did you take in someone as weird like me? Most people find my appearance disturbing and even down right scary not to mention my other, less prominent abilities."

Martha gave a very unladylike snort. "Scary, you? You're about as scary as a puppydog."

Now it was Abe's turn to blink. "I can honestly say I have never been compared to a 'puppydog' before," he said cocking his head to the side in consideration. "But really, how did you know I wasn't a danger?"

A faraway look came into the redhead eyes as she leaned against Abe. Now it was her turn to look into the past. Abe had done his show and tell for the day and now it was time for hers. "I know scary men," she began softly. "I was married to one once, and compared to him you aren't even remotely dangerous." Martha sighed as her own sorted past came rushing back. "He was a real piece of work, but I loved him. Then I got pregnant with April and things had to change. It wasn't just going to be me in that screwed up relationship anymore, but also her. A child and so I got out." Martha then smiled a bit at the thought of past friends and family. "I wouldn't have been able to get away without help. I wouldn't have been able to save April from that kind of life without help. I know my resolution would have faltered sooner or later, but I did have help and I have never forgotten what all those people did for me. I am eternally grateful and I guess ever since then I have a kind of want to help people in need. When I saw you down by the sea. When I saw how much pain you were in I just couldn't turn a blind eye and, besides," she continued with a hint of a smile. "there was something in your eyes that told me you where okay."

"So I have trustful eyes," Abe mused as he digested the information Martha had given him. It made sense in the end. Why she was out here alone with only her daughter.

Martha nodded at the _Icthyo sapien's_ words even though she knew it was more then just that. Under normal circumstances, Abe radiated a kind of calm presence wherever he went. Martha wasn't sure he knew he was doing it, but she _was_ sure that anyone who took enough time to talk to the _Icthyo sapien_ for a few minute would soon find themselves overlooking his unique outer covering.

The redhead's thoughts wandered in the silence that followed. "Abe?" she said after a bit. "There's some you should remember." The _Icthyo sapien_ cocked his head to listen to Martha's quiet words. "I know memories can sometimes be scary things, believe me, I really do know, but I have found you should never let them haunt you. It _is _the past. And even though whatever happened back then will always be apart of you, you also have a future that is waiting for you. All you have to do is embrace it and it's yours."

Abe then beamed at Martha, knowing the wisdom that was held within her words.

After that the two sat quietly side by side in the warmth of the blanket, comfortable with the companionable silence that had come between them.

Martha was the first to break that silence. "You know we should get up."

"Mmm." Abe grunted with his head resting against the wall and his eyes closed.

"We should check your stitches to make sure none of them ripped out."

"Mmmmmmmmm."

---

A little while later they were both up and happy to see there was no need to call William.

It had been a bit of a struggle, though. Both Abe and Martha had been reluctant to leave the warmth the blanket had provided and so the actual getting up part of the task had taken quite a while, but now they were saying goodnight once again and getting ready for bed.

It was a little funny; Martha realized looking at Abe one last time before turning away to trundle off to the couch. She practically didn't even notice Abe's blue skin and other unique features anymore. I mean of course she saw them, but she no longer recognized them as different. All she really saw now was the being, Abraham Sapien, who had somehow, at sometime, grown to become her friend.

TBC…

**Psychometric* or Psychometry**: The ability to see and object's past through contact with said object. Also called 'object reading' by some.

**Author note:** To anyone who reads these author note (by the way I really appreciate those who do) and specifically the one in chapter 4, I just wanted to tell people that I have finally gotten over my indecision about which way this fanfic is going. Out of two different directions, I have decided it will venture on the more complex and longer route towards an ending. I guess in the end I decided the other way was too simplistic… Anyway, what this means to you, my dear readers, is this will be a pretty long fanfic with lots of new characters both main and side to meet. I hope you continue to enjoy anyway! Thanks again for reading and please review.

**As to Abe's past**: As I have said before I never read the comics which I know go into Abe 'official' past and therefore don't know it and made up my own. Two pretty good 'beginning' Abe pieces that probably has a little influence one my ideas about Abe's past are "The Beginning" by interesting-thot and "What the Plumbers Found" by epalladino. They are both really good fanfics to read and I would suggest to anyone.

**SesshiraRayu**, I could not believe how fast you were with reviewing! I was so happy. It was like five seconds the new chapter was up and bam, new review! Definite points toward loyalty and good girliness. Thanks so much. I love your support.

To dear **Peya Luna**. Thank you so much for your review. It was so quick in coming after I put up this new chapter, it was simply amazing! I like blinked and was struck by new review happiness! I am little sorry to say your curiousity about reactions to Red will have to wait a while. The scene is in the script but it's not until some on the very last chapters. (sigh with a smile) Guess you'll just have to keep reading, oh darn… (joking giggle). I really enjoy you impute and thanks so much.

**Nightshade**, thanks for the review! I can now breath easier knowing that you will not desert me just because I have an overactive imagination… Yay! Sorry about shortness. I took a bit of a break for the 4th of July weekend. Had to meet with some friend, etc… any truthfully most anything would have been short after chapter 5… and now this one... Anyway, hope you liked the explanations of the past(s) and see you soon again!

**Echodex**: Thank You!!! You review was much appreciated. I saw you reviewed on chapter four "come what may" and I'm excited to see what you think of 5, 6 and this one. Please review again. (I also went your profile just because I'm waaaaaaaaay too curious for my own good and saw that your about as new as I am when it comes to . If you need any help figuring out how to add a new chapter to your transformers story I can give you advice… Believe me, it can get confusing…. It took me forever to figure it out and afterward it was like I couldn't believe how easy it was…) Anyway, thanks again…

**Sapienlover**, Glad you appreciated Marta's PJ. I just felt the need for something a little fun and useful at the same time and voila penguin printed clothing. Your reviews and insight is always appreciated so thank you and please continue to review.

P.S. Chapter Title: Another Billie Joel song but I used it anyway because I thought it fit this chapter well - "A Matter of Trust." This one's more bouncy then the last.


	8. Chapter 8: Good Morning

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 8**: Good Morning

The remainder of the week went by painfully slow for Abe who was basically confined to the house on 'doctor's orders.' While the _Icthyo sapien_ was sure staying cooped up in a house wasn't quite what William had meant when he had said "light exercise only" it was certainly what Martha was enforcing, and while chatting with the redhead and playing with April wasn't at all boring, Abe still yearned for the fresh air of the outdoors. Abe knew Martha was just concerned and wanted him to be careful, but that still didn't help his restless spirit any. Being an injured patient was really starting to make him a little antsy. Then, finally, Friday arrived and with it would come the promised visit from William.

Excited by the prospect of the visit Abe woke up early Friday morning and decided to try something a little different. Staying quiet as to not wake up Martha or April, the _Icthyo sapien_ snuck into the kitchen. After looking through a few cookbooks he found what he was looking for. Perfect, he smiled to himself and started to gather ingredients. A little flour, a few eggs, some milk, a little butter… So intent was Abe on his mission to find the items he was looking for, he didn't notice little April poke her head into the kitchen until she suddenly appeared by his side.

"Mr. Fishy, whatcha doing?"

Abe was so surprised he almost dropped the milk. He scrambled to catch the falling dairy product and then he looked down and smiled to see April standing by him rubbing sleep out of her eyes and still wearing her little pink pajamas. Setting down the cooking supplies, Abe bent down to the little blonde girl with a finger to his lips. "Shh," he said quietly. "I'm making a surprise for your mother. It was going to be for you to, but now that you're up do you want to help?"

"Yes!" April said in delight, her eyes sparkling with the prospect of fun. Then realizing how loud she had been in her excitement, she clamped both her little hands over her mouth and mimicked Abe's 'shhhing' with a mischievous smile.

Abe chuckled. This was going to be interesting.

---

That day Martha woke to the sounds of laughter.

"Mmm, April… what are you doing honey?" she asked, tiredly stumbling to look inside the kitchen.

April immediately bounced into view holding a plate of fresh pancakes. "Surprise! We made pancakes!"

"We?" the redhead looked past her daughter to see Abraham at the stove watching the fresh batch that had just started to cook a few moments before. "Pancakes?" Martha lifted a questioning eyebrow to her house guest, but before she could ask anything more April pushed the plate she was holding at her mother.

"These are for you." The young girl insisted with a cheery smile, herding Martha to the kitchen table. The table had already been fully set, including maple syrup and orange juice as well as utensils.

"Do you want orange juice?" April asked, still playing at being hostess and started to pour before her mother could answer.

The drink quickly filled and started to slosh over the edge before Martha could get a hold of it. Taking the OJ carton from her daughter's hands and mopping up the spill with a napkin Martha said, "Why don't you go help Abe? He really looks like he could use it."

April was immediately focused on the new mission her mother had given her. "Mr. Fishy," she happily sang her personal nickname for the _Icthyo sapien_, skipping over to the Abe. "What can I do?"

Martha watch for a few seconds as Abe instructed her daughter on what she could do to help him. April ended up standing on a chair fiercely beating the little batter that was still left inside the mixing bowl while Abe tended to the pancakes that were cooking. Martha smiled, they made a pretty good pair. Deciding the_ Icthyo sapien_ pretty much had everything under control even with her hyperactive daughter trying to help; the redhead added maple syrup to her breakfast and started in. Oh, those pancakes were good. Light and fluffy and warm. What a perfect way to start a day. Martha had no clue where Abe had found the recipe, but she defiantly would have to get it from him before the day was out. Before Martha finished her breakfast, Abe sent April over to the table with her own large stack of breakfast goodies. Then, a few minutes later, Abe joined the pair with his own plate. Truly it was the perfect way to start the day.

TBC…

This part was pretty much just good family fluff… but I couldn't have disasters and nightmares happening all the time, that would just get boring. And I didn't want April just disappearing off the face of the earth never to be seen again, that would just be sad. Therefore you got the pancake chapter. I hope you like… and I promise the next chapter will be longer…

Alright! Pancake recipe:

Ingredients: 2 eggs, 2 cups flour, 2 ¾ cups milk, ¼ cup vegetable oil, 2 tablespoons melted butter, 3 tablespoons sugar, 1 ½ tablespoons baking powder, 1 teaspoon salt

Instructions: Beat eggs with hand beater until fluffy; beat in remaining ingredients just until smooth. Grease a heated griddle (or skillet or basically any other pan you have to cook on stove). Pour about 3 tablespoons batter (or however mush you want) from tip of large spoon or from pitcher onto hot griddle. Cook pancakes until puffed and dry around edges (tiny bubbles will begin to form in center of pancake). Turn and cook other sides until golden brown. Flipping once should be enough. The first pancake isn't always the best (in shape). Makes about 18 four inch pancakes. (Easy to half recipe if desire and don't forget the syrup!) Recipe thanks to . (Makes really good pancakes.)

Thank you **Nightshade** for your news. Truthfully the last chapter (A Matter of Trust) was one of the few I was really worried about screwing up, but I'm glad you liked it.

**SesshiraRayu**, I got an 'awesome'! Yay, victory dance! Thanks a lot for your review!

**Peya Luna: **I'm glad you continue to like my writings/writing style… truthfully I just write the story as well as I can and pray I'm not slaughtering the English language too badly… besides breaking a few grammatical rules now and then is fun and can add meaning to a story! Take that evil English teachers! Ehem… sorry for the ramble… thanks again for your review and I hope you continue to like.

**Echodex: **A quick thanks again for your review/message. I really appreciated it!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: thank you for your squeals! I love them greatly even if your parents do not! (Smile) Please review again and I hope you will like what is to come.

**Sapienlover**: I just got your review right before I was going to put this chapter up! I'm glad I caught you in time to write this. I admit freely I have never read any of the Hellboy comics so Abe's past is almost totally made up. I'm just happy that so many people are going with it and maybe even like it… I will tell you this as an extra little tidbit: there is a distinct reason I made Abe's past what it is/was(?). There is another fanfic of mine in the development stages that will use Abe's past a whole lot more… that will be interesting huh? Of course I'm not going to say any more because I don't want to give anything away… but I just though you might like to know this… (Oh and this other fanfic will probably not show up until this current fanfic is done because I want to keep my sanity and characters strait. So don't like go looking for it tomorrow or something.) Anyway thanks for your reviews and you support!

**Authors note**: Okay people, I'm almost ready to take you into new and hopefully exciting territory! Only a few more chapters and then we can _really_ have some fun.

P.S. Chapter Title: song "Good Morning" from musical 'Singing in the Rain.' Movie version singers are Gene Kelly, Donald O'Connor, and Debbie Reynolds


	9. Chapter 9: Just a Touch of Love

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

Dear Readers, Please, _please_ review this fanfic when you are finished reading. It only takes a minute and you have no idea how much a few words from you can help and inspire an author. Thanks to all of the people how have been reviewing this story. It really keeps me wanting to update as fast as I possibly can. Thanks again…

**Chapter 9**: Just a Touch of Love

Later that morning, after Martha had walked April out to her school bus stop, the redhead came back to find Abe washing the last few dishes that were left from breakfast. There was still quite a stack of pancakes left on a plate in the center of the table, but that's just how pancakes go: the recipe always makes much more then is needed. Martha leaned silently against the entryway for a few minutes, just watching Abe work. His calm movements as he washed and rinsed the plates. His graceful, blue hands reaching to place each dish in the dishwasher. Then, somehow sensing her presence, Abe glanced up and smiled. The warmth and friendliness in that smile almost made Martha blush. The redhead's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't even noticed feelings like these were developing in her until now.

Oh no girl, Martha thought sternly to herself. You're sooo not falling for this man. Just because he's kind and gentle and good with kids and he can cook… The redhead groaned inwardly. This is so unfair… I don't stand a chance do I? No, she though again sternly. You've got a daughter now to take care of and for all you know, a guy this nice probably already has a woman of his own. Snap out of it! You've only known him for like a week. You barely know anything about him at all! That is no way to start a romantic relationship. Abe equals friend only.

Having straitened that little issue out in her mind, Martha smiled back at Abe. "You know, you didn't have to do all this."

Abe shrugged as he placed the last of the dishes in the washer. "It was fun and I was starting to feel a bit restless anyway. Being an invalid is hard work you know. Having a distraction every now and then is good for me. Plus April made a wonderful helper," the _Icthyo sapien_ added with a wink of his eye.

Martha had to laugh at that. "I'm sure she did." Then she watched Abe curiously as he wiped down the counter with a dishrag. "You know Abe you're really good with kids."

Abe looked up at that. "You think so?" he asked cocking his head to the side in consideration. "I guess we do have a few around the Bureau every now and again."

The two were interrupted then, before the conversation could go any further, by the sounds of a car driving up the lane.

"That must be William." Martha said turning away from the kitchen to rush towards the front door still just a little puzzled about the feelings that had suddenly come over her a few minutes before. "Be back in a second."

---

"Here ya go." William said to Abe, heaving a duffel bag up onto the kitchen table, a curious Martha close behind him. "Let's see if we can't get ya into some new cloths. Can't have ya mooching off Martha forever."

The duffel bag was literally bursting at the seams with clothing. After a few minutes of sorting and fitting, it was plain to see all the jeans William had brought were at least two sizes to big of Abe if not more – they had belonged to the old medic before after all – but luckily there were a couple grey and black sweatpants in the mix of clothing. William had originally intended them to be nightclothes, but as he so deftly put it: oh well. The shirts William brought were also pretty big, but that was to be expected when one compared the old soldier's quarterbacker's built to Abe's lean, but muscular swimmers physique. It didn't really matter though, Abe was delighted regardless. The _Icthyo sapien_ had started to feel kind of guilty lately since he seemed to be depriving Martha of all her shorts, but before Abraham could change there was something else he and William had to do.

---

William was presently surprised as he lifted away the last of the bandaged that had covered Abe wounded hip. He turned his gazed up towards the _Icthyo sapien_, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

Abe smiled like he knew this was coming. "I heal fast."

"I can see that," the old medic commented looking down again at the almost fully healed wound that had been a deep and worrisome gash just a few days ago. "Looks like the stitches can come out. It's pretty much going to be the same as last time since you can't take pain killers, but I've been thinking, what about alcohol? We used to use it all the time in the army when the meds ran out. Don't know why I didn't think of it before…"

Williams's words slowly drifted to a halt as he noticed Abe was lightly shaking his head. "No thanks. Alcohol will knock me flatter then a pancake," the _Icthyo sapien_ smiled a little then, realizing what he had just said, before continuing. "Just be as fast as you were last time and I'll be fine."

---

"Ow," Abe breathed when William had finished.

"That about sums it up," the old soldier said with a grin. The operation had gone as well as the last time if not better, but it still had left Abraham a little shaken.

After a quick check William found the _Icthyo sapien's _ribs were also much better then he had expected. They were still cracked, but just. "Well that's about all I can do for you now," he said finishing up. "Want me to grab some clothes so you can change when you get your wind back?"

"Sure. That would be lovely." Abe said, still a little out of it. This time the _Icthyo sapien's _check up had occurred in Martha's bedroom. The boys had grabbed a chair from the table and dragged it and the first aid supplied into that room so Martha could continue to work in the kitchen.

"Lovely," William muttered under his breath with a shake of his head as he rummaged through the clothing he had brought. Abe certainly had an interesting way with words… Grabbing a black pair of sweatpants with white racing stripes and a white button up shirt, the medic moved back to the bedroom. "Here ya go," he said flopping the clothing onto the bed when he noticed the _Icthyo sapien_hadn't quiet recovered enough to move from the chair yet. "Take your time," the old soldier said then quietly. Abe might be healing fast, but he was still healing. "We'll be out here when you're ready."

---

A little while later, Martha was starting to worry about her injured guest because he still had not come out of the bedroom. The redhead had made some fresh, morning coffee and was in the process of convincing William to go check on the _Icthyo sapien_ when the person in question entered the kitchen. Abe was fumbling with the last few buttons of the shirt William had given him and was frustratingly not having any luck. Finally exasperated he gave up.

"Having a little trouble there partner?" William said, hiding a smile behind his cup.

"I just don't get it," Abe replied a bit perplex, falling into a chair. "No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to get these buttons to work!"

Martha choked on her coffee. All thoughts of her earlier attraction fled the redhead's mind as she simply laughed at her blue friend.

Concerned, Abe looked at her. "Are you alright."

"Fine… fine," the redhead somehow managed to gasp out through her combined coughs and laughter.

Realizing he was somehow the cause of the laughter and smiles, the _Icthyo sapien's _brow furrowed. "But it true," he insisted blushing fiercely. "It's like their cursed or something… they just won't fasten right."

William set his coffee down smartly, knowing that if he even tried to drink any he would have the same problem Martha was inflicted with. "Can't believe there's a guy out there that can't even button his own shirt," the old soldier jokingly mumbled under his breath as he watches Abe attempt again. Martha was still laughing.

"Oh get your butt over here and let see what I can do." William finally said after watching poor Abe's new and very futile attempts.

---

"Well here's the problem," William announced a moment later. Martha's laughing/coughing fit had finally ended and she looked up wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "You're off by one." The old medic continued unbuttoning the shirt all the way. Then he stopped as he saw what lay underneath. "Abe, what is this?"

Abe looked down. He had already forgotten he had put on his bullet-proof vest underneath the shirt. Out in the field, it was required for all agents to wear them so the action had almost been unconscious.

"Oh, Abe," Martha said a little sadly, her earlier mirth forgotten. Did Abraham still feel that uncomfortable around them? "There's no need for that around here. You're perfectly safe."

"Sorry, it's just kind of a habit." The _Icthyo sapien_ quickly moved to take the vest off.

"No wait," William said stopping him. "I think," the old soldier paused to consider something and then nodded. "Yes I do think this will actually help your ribs out a lot."

"Because it is such a tight fit," the medic continued talking to Abe as he noticed Martha shooting him a questioning glance in his peripheral vision. "Almost like it was tailored for you. It will keep all your ribs from shifting around too much."

The old soldier then moved closer to admire the black article of clothing. It had a small emblem on the left side of a hand holding what looked like a sword with the legend BPRD under it. "Jeez," he breathed. "This things really high grade. Where did you get something like this?"

"I work for a government agency." Abe said matter-a-factly. There was really no need to hide the truth. "The bulletproof vests are standard issue when we're out in the field. "

The old soldier's eyes flashed with humor then as he leaned back his seat again. "Huh, conspiracy theories really do come true."

Abe had to smile at that…

---

"Okay," William said to Abe after the medic had finished off the last of his coffee. Martha had offered Abe a cup as well, but the _Icthyo sapien _politely declined saying that much caffeine would just make him annoyingly hyper. "Let's take a walk. I think you've been fawned over by two beautiful ladies long enough. Plus, knowing Martha, she's kept you in bed all this time. Like you were going to break or something."

The redhead stuck her tongue out at the older man over her coffee with a bit of a guilty smiled. He was right after all…

And with that the two guys, one human and one not quite, started off towards the sea, waving to Martha as she stood in the doorway until they couldn't see her anymore.

TBC…

Thanks to everyone for reading and please don't forget to review ;) …

**Echodex**: I love the way you think! And I love your messages. Thanks a bunch. PS: Nya, I wish I could pet your puppy… Me's loves animuls…

**SesshiraRayu**: Thanks for the review!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: You make me happy! Thanks for lovin' the pancakes and our sweet little "Mr. Fishy…" Thanks so much for your review.

**Peya Luna**: Pancakes are good aren't they…? Thanks a bunch.

P.S. Could someone who knows tell me what 'visitors' are... i just can't figure it out... how are they different from hits?

P.P.S. Chapter Title: "Just a Touch of Love" sung by C & C Music Factory


	10. Chapter 10: Edge of the Ocean

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 10**: Edge of the Ocean

William walked along the shoreline with the easy stride of one who knew the county area very well. He had led Abe down the hill, away from the Thatcher house and the forest that lay behind it, past where the _Icthyo sapien _had his first stormy encountered and to a small, quiet and very private natural bay that lay just a few hundred feet further on. The bay was so secluded that no one, not even most of the locals probably knew it existed. There the sand was fine and the shallow, sheltered waters were a pure, beautiful blue. It was truthfully a serene place. Perfect for rest and recuperation.

Upon seeing the small bay, Abe's breath was taken away by the quiet beauty of the place. Just a little further, he thought, if he had just swam a little further that first day, he wouldn't have gotten hurt. But then he remembered if that hadn't happened, he would never have met April and Martha and William. Would that really have been all that better?

Currently the _Icthyo sapien _was lying in the warm sand of the beach, without a care in the world. The short walk to the bay had taken a bit out of Abe and he lay quietly there for a while with his eyes closed soaking up the warm sun of the day. William had come back after a quick look around to sit companionably next to Abe and watch the roll of the waves as they came in. There was a nice breeze off the water that afternoon and the sounds and salty smells of the sea were swept easily to the strange pair by it.

Suddenly, Abe sat up. Something was wrong. The _Icthyo sapien _reached out a bit with his mind trying to pinpoint the strangeness he knew was there, but somehow he couldn't find it. He could feel it, but at the same time, it just… wasn't.

"Something wrong?" William asked with a look and a raised eyebrow.

"I–I don't know…" Abe stated. He had been having sudden feelings like this way too often lately. It was time to get to the bottom of this. The strange night storms had persisted on time all week. Something was going on. Now all there was left to do was find out what.

---

Crouched along the side of the bay on the flat surface of a rock, Abe looked down into the clear water. His reflection looked innocently back at him as if it was trying to protest the fact that anything was wrong, but Abe knew better. With a sigh the _Icthyo sapien _let down his metal barriers fully and extended a hand toward the deep, blue liquid.

---

Abe had been searching for several minutes when William finally came up to ask what the _Icthyo sapien _was doing.

A bit frustrated, Abe turned away from the water. "I trying to find something," he sighed.

"Well you won't get anywhere just sitting there," the old soldier commented crossing his arms and leaning against some of the larger rocks by the sea's edge.

"Oh, I not looking like that. Not with my eyes." Abe said realizing he hadn't told William about his other abilities yet. "I, um… I'm looking with my mind."

"Okay... that's not cryptic at all."

Abe gave up. He might as well spell it out for the old soldier. "I'm psychic."

William almost fell into the water. Catching himself, barely, he stared at Abe. Then he just shook his head with a little smile. "Abe, why do I have this annoying feeling that you will never stop surprising me no matter how long I know you?"

The _Icthyo sapien _smiled and suggested lightheartedly "I speak French…" for the next surprise, but before William could comment Abe's eyes flashed towards the sea and he held up a hand. "Something's coming."

"What, you found something for real?" the medic asked his eyes fallowing Abe's gaze out towards the sea.

"I don't know," Abe said slowly. "It's coming up to fast. I can't pinpoint… get back!"

Then with a cheerful chittering and a great splash, a dolphin broke the surface of the water.

"A dolphin?" William raised an eyebrow. His pant legs dripping wet from the splash, but otherwise he was untouched. "That's the thing you were looking for? The way you were going on I thought it had to be some evil creature."

"Well I wasn't expecting…" Abe started to say. He had to become soaked by the dolphins sudden apparent.

"Un-huh," the old soldier said as the mischievous sparkle returned to his eyes. "You know you can really be a drama queen sometimes."

Abe was about to say something but William wasn't finished. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you two to have a nice chat while I try to dry off a bit." And with that the old soldier left the two aquatic creatures alone.

---

"Well little friend, you gave me a bit of a scare," Abe said reaching down to pet the dolphins smooth wet skin. He could see William not faraway, drying himself off in the sun, but still keeping an eye on the _Icthyo sapien _just in case he needed any help. Abe doubted he would, but he was grateful for the old medic's thoughtfulness.

The dolphin swam around a while, waving, chattered and whistled to the _Icthyo sapien _happily, making Abe laugh at it's antics

Then a change occurred.

Abe's eyes widened and he fell back from the edge of the water startled and maybe just a little bit scared of the being who now swam in the dolphins stead. The creature still wore the dolphin's body, in fact no one would have known the difference upon first glance, but Abe could tell instantly. The mind had changed. It no longer had the carefree and happy feeling of a dolphin. Instead it was a cold and angry presence. A presence Abe had felt before faintly in the storms and rough sea although he had never known it before. There was power here. Old and wild and, Abe feared, destructive.

"Who are you?" he whispered not really expecting an answer.

"Water child, you do not belong here." The harsh voice felt like nails scraping across Abe mind as well as his ears. The _Icthyo sapien _clutched his head at the awful sound that should not have been and immediately brought his mental barriers back up, trying to shield away from all the anger and hate of the being, but it was not aimed at him. When Abe looked up again, he saw the creature staring over at William, a faint red gleam had entered it's eyes. Currently, the old medic, noticing Abe's earlier strife, was striding over to see what had happened. As the _Icthyo sapien _watched the sea around him seemed to fall a bit, as if it were being drained away.

"What are you doing?" Abe said, fearful not for himself but for his human friend.

But the creature did not answer, no longer interested in him.

Then Abe suddenly knew.

"William, run!" Abe called turning and racing towards his friend.

The old soldiered stopped were he was. "What is it, another dolphin?" He asked with a smile not grasping the deadly situation at all.

Abe heard the roar of the ocean behind him and sped onwards, ignoring his aching body and praying he would reach William in time.

"Abe Wha?" The _Icthyo sapien _tackled the old soldier sending the two of them flying backwards just seconds before a humongous wave crashed into the spot the medic had been standing moments before.

"What the hell?!" William yelled as he saw the unnatural movement of water crash into some rocks with a force that left them in a crumbled heap. That was more then enough force to kill a man. "Abe! What the hells going on?!?"

But there was no time to answer. A second wave rose, intent on finishing what the first had not. Abe flung himself up from the sandy ground and into the way of the oncoming wall of water. "That's enough!"

The water rushed towards him without pause. William screamed for the _Icthyo sapien _to move, but Abe stood firm. The oppressive sound of the wave was now upon him in a great roar. The spray preceding the wave stung Abe's face. It was going to hit! Then the water stopped. The liquid wall stood there, towering inches from the _Icthyo sapien _, as if frozen.

Abe saw the flicker of red eyes within the clear, watery wall and the flash of a dolphin's body.

"Do not interfere water child." The creature snarled. "The man is mine."

"I will not let you have him," Abe said calmly in the face of danger.

Those eyes flashed dangerously and the voice hissed. "One of my children is dead. I will have my revenge. I will have blood." And then the presence was gone, as if it had never been.

The threatening water in front of Abe splashed harmlessly to the ground and streamed over the sand banks back towards the bay. The dolphin also disappeared back into the sea, never knowing what had just transpired.

Abe shoulders sagged a little, suddenly tired as the adrenaline left his bloodstream, before turning towards William.

The old medic was still on the ground where Abe had left him. The old soldier seemed to be in some kind of shock, but immediately snapped out of it when Abe offered him a hand.

"Well, that was strange," William said after hauling himself up. He was trying not to look shaken as he dusted the sand off his clothing, but Abe knew otherwise. He wanted to give the medic a few moments to recover, to give _himself_ a few moments to recover as well, but it no longer felt safe being this close to the sea.

"I think we should move."

TBC…

Thanks to everyone for reading. From now on there should be a little more mystery and excitement to entertain people as well as new people to meet and hopefully friendship to developing. Thank you again for reading and please take a moment to_ review_.

Special thanks to these dear readers, **SesshiraRayu**, **Iz the Shadow Pirate** and **Nightshade**, for reviewing. Thank you so much for you input.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Edge of the Ocean" sung by Ivy


	11. Chapter 11: Calling You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 11:** Calling You

"Abe, what's going on?" William asked not a just little worriedly once the pair had finally stopped to rest at some boulders along the pathway not far from Martha's house. "Why was a dolphin talking to you? What was that thing? And–"

"Please," the _Icthyo sapien_ said a little breathlessly holding up a hand. "I don't know everything either. My guess was it was a possession of some sort. The being, whatever it was, she felt… wrong but at the same time she belongs. I just don't know. She's obviously angry about something, that her 'child is dead,' and she's blaming humans, but I just don't know anything else."

"She?"

"The spirit or whatever it was defiantly had feminine qualities." The _Icthyo sapien_ said matter-a-factly.

William gave him a hard look.

"What?" Abe asked looking up at the old medic. "I do know what I'm talking about, you know. I do this for a living."

"So you're a governmental ghost hunter?" the old soldier asked a bit skeptically.

"Sometimes," Abe answered seriously back to him. "But I highly doubt the entity we just encountered was a ghost. It was most probably an elemental or somethin– … some–" The _Icthyo sapien's_ voice drifted away. His eyes grew unfocused as he heard a silent call from the forest, commanding him to come.

"Abe? Abe?!" William yelled as the _Icthyo sapien_ rose and headed towards the forest without another word. This was all getting too weird. First evil, possessed dolphins and now this. The old medic tried shaking his blue friend, standing in his way, anything, but nothing worked. Abraham continued on totally unresponsive.

"Dammit Abraham," the old soldier grumbled jogging to catch up with the _Icthyo sapien_ unfaltering gait as he neared the edge of the forest by Martha's house. Great pine trees rose up before them and the rich smell and sounds of the wood and wildlife could be easily heard. William was seriously thinking of just grabbing Abe in a fireman's carry and hauling him back to Martha's house, but before the medic could, Abe crosses into the forest.

William tried to follow, but he hit an invisible barrier. He tried again, but with no greater success. Reaching his arms wide, the old medic attempted to find some hole in the invisible barricade, but there was none. He couldn't get through. Something didn't _want_ him to get through. The old soldier yelled at Abe, trying to get the _Icthyo sapien_to turn back, but it was no use. Abe couldn't hear him. William beat on the barrier trying now desperately to get through. After his last encounter with 'the weird,' he was frankly positive whatever was enticing Abe deeper into the forest wasn't good, but despite all the old soldier's efforts the _Icthyo sapien_ never once looked back and soon enough he was lost from the medics view in the shadows of the wood.

TBC…

Cliffhanger! Me so evil… Hope you are still enjoying the reading and please review. See you with the next chapter.

**Note to my wonderful reviewers**: Um, I just got advised by another writer on this website that I may get into trouble responding to your reviews in my chapters. If this isn't true please someone tell me, but since I am not sure I am going to start replying to reviews on the review page (which turn into private messages I have found) unless there is a question that is important for me to answer for everyone or unless the person is an anon reviewer… I'm not quiet sure what this will do… I'm also not sure if these responses will show up for everyone to see. In general I just don't know. We'll all have to just wait and see. If I disappear for a while it just means I'm being penalized by the site for accidentally breaking some rule. Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing this chapter namely **Echodex, SesshiraRayu** and **Sapienlover**.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Calling You" by Blue October


	12. Chapter 12: Deep in the Forest

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 12**: Deep in the Forest (lyric from the song To the Fairies They Draw Near sung by Loreena MeKennitt) To my dear readers: This is a truthfully enchanting song. Please take a moment to find and listen to it somewhere on the internet if you can and be sure you listen to parts 1 and 2. I think this song really gives off a kind of energetic atmosphere that can help get a reader get into this chapter. I may just be a fool, but please give it a listen anyway. Thank you, Keajo

---

The world shifted around Abe as he walked into the forest. The changes were not really all that noticeably, but enough to tell a person they were no longer wholly in the world they knew. The colors grew a little more vibrant and the noises of the nearby highway died away completely, leaving only the sounds of the wild wood. The trees grew larger and more ancient as Abe continued on deeper. Their trunks larger around then a car, bigger then anything that had been seen in the Oakley area for decades. The moss grew thick underfoot and animal eyes watched the _Icthyo sapien_ from the shadows. They knew where he was going even if he himself did not.

Finally Abraham arrived at his destination and the summons upon him was broken. Disorient, the _Icthyo sapien_ stared around him in wonder. He found himself somehow standing in a beautiful glade with no real knowledge of how he came to be there. A large moss-covered boulder sat along the left side of the clearing with a bubbling brook running next to it. The rest of the clearing was covered with the deep, green moss and surrounded by great sequoia-like pine trees. The air was pure and fresh, cleaner then anything found in the world Abe was from, and every now and then golden sunlight pierced through the trees to lay scattered upon the earth. There was a purity of nature in this place that took the _Icthyo sapien's_ breath away. Abe knew a place of magic when he saw one. Now all he needed to figure out was how he got there or, more importantly, _why_ he was there. Then, unexpectedly, the shadows to his right parted, peeling away like giant curtains to show what lay behind.

A great being stepped out from between the trees. A forest guardian. Abe was awestruck by the shear might of the thing. He had read of such creatures before, but had never seen one himself. It had been thought they had left the world long ago. Apparently some of them had not gone as far away as most people believed.

The guardian stood at least twelve feet tall from his hoofs to the top of his great elk-like antlers (which alone reached three feet up into the air). His form was much like that of a centaur's – a humanoid head, arms and torso atop the body of a horse – except, in the guardians case, his non-human parts were not that of a horse. If Abe had to guess, he would have thought the beings main body looked to be something like that of a deer or an elks or even an antelopes, but which he could not be sure. It was almost as if the guardian had the qualities of all those creatures but also had none. He was his own being. Thick, chocolate brown fur covered the guardian's lowered body and continued up his spine to cover his shoulders. His human skin was also a deep tanned brown, but was still lighter then his fur. The guardian's human torso and arms were strong and well formed. In one of his large but graceful hands he carried what looked to be a quarterstaff sized specifically for him. The being's face was mostly human in shape and form and it was framed by long dark hair that fell about his shoulders, but his features were also different in subtle ways. What was actually different, Abe could not tell. The guardian entered the clearing without hurry. The sun flashed upon his brown coat making the fur glisten in the light. Then he came to a stop in front of Abraham who was still staring at him in awe.

The great being looked down at the _Icthyo sapien_ and seemed to be considering him with great interest. It was at that moment Abe realized it was the guardian who had called him to this place. The thought immediately brought the _Icthyo sapien_ out of his awestruck state and he swiftly bowed to the master of these woods. He really did not know what else to do. He had read somewhere that these being were both proud and powerful. They had been known to masquerade as deer or elk in their chosen wooded areas before they had all disappeared, protecting the creatures that lived there and sometimes tricking the humans who dared hunt in their wood.

Abe continued to bow, careful to keep his eyes to the ground. There was really no way of knowing what could offend a being as old and wild as this. Then the _Icthyo sapien_ was startled by the sounds of deep laughter. He risked a glance up to find the guardians sparkling green eyes looking down at him, cheerfully. "My you are a curiosity, aren't you?" The guardian said quietly in the rumbling tones of the earth. "Come, no need to be so formal. I haven't had such an intriguing guest as you in years. Come sit with me and we will talk."

And with that the forest guardian moved off towards the boulder and the brook with a confused Abe in tow, wondering what he had gotten himself into this time.

---

Abe soon found himself feeling wonderfully serene as he listen to the deep voice of the being who had called him to the secret mossy glade. The forest guardian, Ororrin he said he was called, had ended up being a spectacular host and a creature of excellent humor. "I rarely look in on the human world now," he was saying from where he lay by Abe on the soft ground, leaning his human body back against the boulder. "But you caught my attention."

"How did I do that?" Abe asked honestly curious. He knew his appearance was odd even for the supernatural, but Ororrin wouldn't have known that until a few minutes ago.

"I felt you, little one," the guardian answered with a smile. "When you open your mind to the sea."

"I saw you and Sefer'rine had a bit of a confrontation," Ororrin continued. "I am glad she refrained from damaging you."

Abe looked up from where he sat. "Then she is the presence I met?"

The guardian rested he head against the rock, his great antlers still reaching for the leave, and considered the question. "Yes. She is a… let me see… I think you would say she is an elemental or perhaps an undine? A spirit of water, yes?"

The _Icthyo sapien_ nodded encouragingly, waiting eagerly for any more knowledge Ororrin might share.

"You have luck, little one." The guardian said after a bit. "That one, Sefer'rine, is very protective of those she calls her children. She is a sort of protector of the sea creatures in this area who she deem worthy. If something has happened to one of them then I can assure you she will not rest until she feels that wrong has been righted."

Abe thought a moment. "Am I correct in believing she is the force behind the storms at night?"

"I am afraid I do not know that," Ororrin said with a flick of his head. "I have not looked into your world for a long time now but I believe if you have guessed that to be so, then you a most likely correct. Although," the guardian added cryptically. "There is something else out there. Something new. Something wrong that doesn't belong in your world or mine, though I am afraid I do not know what it is, only that I can feel it growing stronger."

That was possibly the most disturbing news Abe had hear yet. Even more disturbing then Sefer'rine's promises for blood and revenge. Before the _Icthyo sapien_ realized what he was doing, he found himself leaning tiredly back against Ororrin's soft pelt. "I'm sorry" he said springing back from the guardian afraid that he might have incur the old ones wrath but Ororrin just smiled.

"It is fine, little one. Your confrontation with Sefer'rine has drained you more then you know. Go ahead and lay back upon me."

Abe did not need to be told twice. He sat down again to lean against the guardian's side with a sigh. The _Icthyo sapien_ hadn't realized how exhausted he really was until Ororrin had mentioned it, but now Abe could feel the exhaustion deep within his being. It also dragged at his mind like a drug, enticing his down towards sleep, but another thought flicked across Abe's exhausted mind bringing him back. "Ororrin?" Abe asked tiredly. "Why didn't Sefer'rine kill me back there? If she had just cut me down then she would have been able to get to what she wanted, to get to William, but she didn't. She was so angry, so filled with blind rage that by any rights she should have just killed me. It doesn't make any sense…"

The guardian hesitated at that, trying to figure out exactly how to word his answer. "You are a unique creature Abraham Sapien. From what little I have seen of you, you do not rightly belong in any of the worlds, human or other that I know of, but you also walk in most of them regardless. You somehow belong. You are wise for one so young and such a curiosity to us old ones. So… intriguing with all your possibilities that it would be a shame to see you die. Sefer'rine could see instantly that you were not the evil she searched for even though she had never seen a creature quite like you before. Humans on the other hand, she has always hated them. As a species they poison her waters and kill the creatures that have lived around her for many a year. It is hard for her to think of any of them as innocent, but then she had to admit that if you were protecting one, there had to be a reason even if she was loathed to believe it. There was nothing at that beach to interest her, nothing she could turn her anger towards and so she left, leaving you and the human you call 'friend' behind."

Abe nodded sleepily to Ororrin's explanation. I made a kind of sense, he thought.

The guardian saw the simple exhaustion of the _Icthyo sapien_ start to set in and he smiled. "You are tired little one. Sleep."

"But, I must get back." Abe started to stumble upwards, but Ororrin's gentle hand on his shoulder stopped the _Icthyo sapien_.

"Time travels different here, in this sideways world," the guardian said soothingly, coaxing Abe back to his side. "No one will notice your absence for long, even if you take a full nights slumber here. Sleep now. I will watch over your rest."

Abe tiredly dropped back to Ororrin's side, totally trusting of what the being had said, but the guardian had one more thing to say before the _Icthyo sapien_ could sleep.

"Little one," he called softly reaching down to turn Abe heavy blue eyes towards his. "I cannot force you to stay here for long, there is still so much you have left to do in your human world, but there is something I may still be able to do for you. I thank you for the valuable time you have spent here with me. I know you have other things you must be doing so, as thanks, I will give you another gift as well as this gift of rest. A boon if you will."

The guardian made a quick gesture with his right hand and suddenly a sparkle of sliver could be seen in the growing dusk. In Ororrin's hand appeared a small sliver oak leaf on a fine chain of the same metal. "Take this boon," he continued knowing his words would be heard even through Abe's sleep filled mind. "Break it if you have need of me and I will come to your aid, but do not do it lightly. This boon is not a gift given to many and it is even rarer for it to be granted to a person twice."

Barely awake Abe felt the silver leaf drop around his neck. In a few more seconds he was fast asleep next to Ororrin who smiled down upon him, guarding his slumber from the nightmares that would sap the _Icthyo sapien_ strength.

As the night fell fully upon Ororrin's glade a few colorful little forest fairies flitted by to see their protectors sleeping guest. They giggled at laughed in the night air as their fairy lights played across Abe's blue skin. "Hush little darlings," Ororrin chided softly. "Do not wake him. I'm afraid there is still much for him to do in his world before he is done here, but first he must rest." The fairies, seeing the guardian's earnestness soon left, but their presences were then taken by other creatures of Ororrin's forest. Two large and ancient wolves – each over eight feet long from the tips of their tails to their snouts – came to the glade to quietly watch over their master and his visitor. After that, other old forest creatures quickly gathered and soon the enchanted clearing was filled with being of all shapes and sizes along with their guardian, Ororrin, and the gentle sleeping Abraham in their midst, whom they quietly watched over through the entirety of their mystical night.

TBC…

Thank you dear readers for… well… reading this. I hope you are enjoying! Also please review… I am always hanging off the edge of my seat wondering what the next review will say. These reviews both inspire and entice me to write more. Thank you soooo much to all the people who have already reviewed and please do so again. I just love it so much!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: So glad your liking this story. It's always nice to get a review from you! I especially liked your three reviews right after another. It was great! I hope to hear from you again.

**Angelic-Reader:** Thanks so much for your review. It was really nice to hear from you and I really hope you will review again. PS: Thanks for the information about me responding to reviews/question. I actually went back to the guidelines and read them carefully over and I think you right… so thanks a lot for getting me on the right track! Oh and also... thank you so much for reading my notes... I'm never quite sure how many people actually read them and to have you as proof that at least some people _do_ read them is really nice.

**Peya Luna**: I was sorry to hear you were sick, but I'm happy you are back! I must say you were so close with your guess it was almost scary… Hope you liked this chapter and can't wait to hear from you again!

P.S. Chapter Title: "Deep in the Forest" lyric from the song "To the Fairies They Draw Near" sung by Loreena MeKennitt


	13. Chapter 13: Dreams in the Mist

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 13:** Dreams in the Mist

Abraham slowly rose back to consciousness to find himself alone sleeping on the forest floor. He was still lying upon a thick mossy carpet and there was a stream quietly laughing beside him, but the instant the_ Icthyo sapien_ looked around he could tell he was back in his own world. The trees had become less mighty and the atmosphere of magic had left the woods where he lay. A cool mist had settled around him, clinging to his body as he slept in the shadows of the trees, but as Abe watched the canopy above him, every once in a while a flash of light would pierce it's way through the leave proving it was still light out.

There was no sign Ororrin anywhere. Abe immediately considered the possibility that the forest guardian could have been a dream of some sort, but then he felt the weight of the boon Ororrin had given him upon his chest. The _Icthyo sapien_ sat up and held the small pendent out before him in the palm of his hand. The silver leaf was truly a work of art. The faint light caught it's edge making the silver gleam enchantingly. Abe smiled and let the trinket fall back to his chest. Well this has certainly been an interesting day, he thought to himself as he looked around his surrounding trying to discern which way he must go to get back to his human friends. The _Icthyo sapien_ felt relaxed and safe after his rest, as if this forest held no danger for him. He could truthfully have just laid back down again slept some more without any problem, but he felt a distinct need to find William and Martha. He knew they would worry about his sudden and strange disappearance and the thought of causing either of them any more trouble made Abe feel deeply guilty. Choosing a direction the _Icthyo sapien_ hauled himself up and made his way along a path that he hoped would lead him back to the sea.

After walking a few yards through the trees and brush, a red fox appeared from the mists in front of Abe. The fox lifted its head to looked at the _Icthyo sapien_ for a moment with eyes far too intelligent for a simple woodland creature and then it continued on its path, perpendicular to Abe's.

Abe watched the red animal for a second before starting off again. A bark split the silence causing Abe to whirl towards the sound half crouched looking for danger. He blinked and stood again as he saw the fox looking back at him. It swished it's tail at him and looked like it was trying to tell the _Icthyo sapien_ something, but Abe just didn't understand. He moved again to wander the path he had chosen. The bark came again.

Abe froze watching the wild creature. What did it want? The fox, seeing Abe's confusion, let out a huff and saunter back to the _Icthyo sapien_. The animal weaved it's way through and around Abe's legs before padding back to where it had been before. Then it stopped and looked back at Abe.

"Okay," Abe said slowly considering what the fox had done. "I can take a hint. Wrong direction?" he asked the animal pointing to the way he had been going.

The fox snuffed at him with a shake of it's head before trotting onwards.

Abe felt a smile on his lips as he moved in the direction the creature had gone. "Follow the fox, got it."

---

Abe followed his guide through the thick wood until he could see the edge of the forest and the field that lay beyond. There the fox stopped to sit on a boulder, well away from the forest's border.

"Thank you, little friend," the _Icthyo sapien_ said coming up to stand beside the wild animal. "I would have been lost without you."

The fox snuff to Abe again in acknowledgment and then it winked at him, starling the _Icthyo sapien_. Abe had a distinct feeling then that, even though he couldn't see Ororrin anywhere, the guardian was still watching over him while he was in the wood.

Abe started to move towards the entrance to the forest, but something made him look back once again. The fox had disappeared. All that was left was a hint of mist clinging to the boulder it had been sitting on moments before.

Abe smiled and shook his head. The ways of the old ones would always be a mystery to him, but, he supposed, that was probably how it should be.

---

William was at his wits end. Abe had been gone a good ten minutes now and there was absolutely nothing the old soldier could do. That damned shield thingy was still blocking his way. He was start to seriously debate whether or not he should go down and grab Martha's shotgun to see what a few bullets would do against the stupid invisible barrier. The old soldier had in fact started off towards Martha's house when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

The old medic whirled around, hardly believing his ears. Then he caught sight of Abraham crossing the threshold of the misty forest. The forest itself seemed to shimmed for a second and a kind of silent 'popping' sound could be felt by those around as the protective barrier was dropped. William shook his head lightly, raised his arm in a wave and smiled. He should have known Abe would be fine, but then the smile fell from his face and he caught a glimpse of something behind the _Icthyo sapien_ in the field.

"Abe!" William started to run across the grassy hill towards the _Icthyo sapien_ calling out to him desperately. Abe, thinking Ororrin had followed him, turned back to the forest, but he halted half way through his turn. A strange man was standing in the field behind the _Icthyo sapien_ just a couple hundred feet away. Abe had never seen him before. He was a rather young brunette wearing what looked to be the camouflaged clothing of hunters and, the _Icthyo sapien_ noticed instantly, he had a gun. It was pointed directly at Abe.

"Jeremiah, don't!"

The gun roared. Time froze for a second as Abe stared in shock at the stranger who had shot him. Then his knees buckled and Abraham crumpled to the ground.

TBC…

Cliffhanger alert! Abe fans, please don't kill me for having someone shoot our favorite _Icthyo sapien_. I promise I'm not trying to take an easy way out and just go 'oh he's dead, the end'… everything is happening for some reason… therefore if you did kill me you would never learn what happens next…

Readers, I hope you are enjoying and please review.

**SesshiraRayu**: I had a bit of a funny occurrence happen to me when I read your review for the first time. It was pretty late where I was and I had spent so long trying to perfect the content of this chapter that I had totally forgotten I had asked people to listen to the song. So when you said 'sounds very pretty' I sat and stared at my computer for probably quite literally five minutes trying to figure out how in the word a written piece could sound pretty. I felt so foolish when I looked back to see the answer to my confusion right at the very top of chapter 12. It was like the 'well duh' moment of the day… Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, reviewing and all your other support. I really appreciate.

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: I am so happy you liked the writings I did for this chapter. I really spent a lot of time trying to get it to be as good as I could without making you readers wait too terribly long. I will warn you, though, be careful what you wish for... I am a big fantasy/scifi reader and, when it comes to the magical, those creatures can be really quite nasty if one is not careful. Of course that just depends on the writer and the type of magical creature… some are just hunky-dory to be around. Can't wait to hear from you again. PS: Glad you liked my use of 'boon'… for Ororrin to say just simply 'gift'… it didn't seem to cut it for me…

**Sapienlover**: Hah! Someone says my writings beautiful! Take that evil high school teachers who told me I couldn't write worth crap… Ahem… sorry for rant. I was just sooo happy someone liked this chapter that much. I really spent a while developing it because I felt it was important to give the right feeling/description/information. I'm one of those readers who can get easily bored when a writer uses too much description and so I strive not to do that, but there are just sometimes when description is needed. It's kind of like a balancing act between too much and too little… sorry rambling again… Anyway thank you so much. It was great to hear from you!

**Peya Luna**: Thank you so much for your review! I am so happy you liked Ororrin's forest! I spent a really long time trying to get it to be just right and I'm so glad so many people, including yourself, liked it so well. I'm also happy (even though that might sound a little weird in this context) that you are a little worried by some of the stuff that was revealed in the last chapter. You were supposed to be and since you are, it means my goal was achieved and makes me, as an author, feel pretty good my writing ability because I was able to convey the correct meaning with only words. Sorry if that's confusing… I'm just rambling because I'm happy… Anyway, thanks a lot and I hope to hear from you again soon.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Dreams in the Mist" is a lyric from song "These Dreams" sung by Heart.


	14. Chapter 14: Shot Through the Heart

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 14:** Shot Through the Heart

He couldn't breathe. Oh god he couldn't breathe. His lungs burned with need of oxygen, but still he just _couldn't_ breathe.

The bullet had taken Abe high on his left shoulder making him fall back heavily. The breath was knocked from his lungs as he hit the ground. Being shot immediately became a second issue as Abe struggle desperately for air.

There was shouting and confusion, but Abe couldn't comprehend any of it. William's worried face swam into view above him. The old medic seemed to be trying to say something, but the _Icthyo sapien_ couldn't hear him past the pounding of his own heartbeat. He needed air!

Then, suddenly, his lungs unfroze. The first cool breath of oxygen felt like heaven to Abe. He sucked in greedily until it filled his staved lungs completely. Then he exhaled slowly and looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

Abe soon found himself lying on the grass where he fallen. The _Icthyo sapien_ also found he had unconsciously wrapped his right arm over his chest so it clutched at his wounded shoulder.

Abe blinked and his brow furrowed. Something was strange. He couldn't feel any blood.

William was kneeling beside Abe with the strange man looking over his shoulder. "Dammit, Jeremiah. Shut up!" William yelled at the stranger, presumably Jeremiah, before turning back to the injured _Icthyo sapien_. "Abe, Abe can you hear me? I need to move your arm. I can't see the wound. Common Abe, don't you dare croak on me now. I just need you to move a little–"

"Wil-laim," Abe said hoarsely, immediately catching the old medics attention. "William I'm fine… Kevlar caught it…" The _Icthyo sapien's_ voice was halting and clipped as he had to stop every few words to take a breath, but William seemed to understand.

The old soldier sat back on his haunches with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and suddenly looking years older then he really was. "Thought we had lost you there, old son," he said softly when he looked up again.

"Sorry," Abe said with the hint of a shaky smile. The _Icthyo sapien_ then relaxed back, closed his eyes and just concentrated on breathing for a while.

"It talks. It freakin' talks." Abe heard what had to be Jeremiah's voice through the darkness, but it didn't really matter to him. Being called an 'it' was not the worse thing anyone had ever said about him.

"Jeremiah," William growled dangerously. "What did I just tell you to do a moment ago?"

Abe smiled slightly. He could practically hear the young stranger gulp. William was obviously not a man to cross when he was angry.

"Good boy." The old soldier said after a moment of silence. Then he must have turned back to Abe because his next quiet words were directed to the _Icthyo sapien_.

"Abe, can you move your hand? I really want to get a look at that shoulder even if the bullet didn't get through."

Abe nodded a little and moved his right hand down to rest across his abs. He knew William was right. He couldn't really feel his shoulder. It just felt numb and cold, as if it wasn't truly apart of his body at that moment, and that was a bit worrisome.

After William had managed to get both Abe's shirt and vest clear, he could see that the bullet had hit Abe a few inches under his collar bone. The area didn't look that bad currently, but the medic could already see faint bruises developing. This could have ended up a lot worse, the old soldier thought darkly. If Abe body make up was anything like a humans then that bullet had been awfully close to his heart. William wasn't sure he would have been able to save the_ Icthyo sapien_if the projectile had made it through the bulletproof vest and he didn't even want to think of what would have happened if Abe hadn't been wearing said vest. All in all, that had been way too close.

---

Abe lay on the ground quietly and let William check him over. This occurrence had certainly been inconvenient. The _Icthyo sapien_ sighed, enjoying how good it felt to be able to breath freely again even under the circumstances. His eyes were then startled open as something furry above him snuffed in his face. _Icthyo sapien's_ gaze focused on the snout of a full grown golden retriever. Abe couldn't help it, he smiled.

"Sam, what're you doing?" William said pushing the dog gently away from Abe.

Sam, the golden retriever, retreated a few feet willingly and then sat looking at Abe and William with his tail wagging cheerfully.

Abe turned his head to the right to watch the dog. The _Icthyo sapien_ slowly reached his uninjured arm out for Sam to first sniff and then lick. "My you are a handsome one." Abe said scratching the dog behind the ears, much to the animals liking. "Is he yours?" the _Icthyo sapien_ asked William.

"No, he's with the idiot," the old soldier answered thrusting his thumb back to point at Jeremiah. The younger man looked like he wanted to say something, but a glare from William shut him up.

"Well we might as well get you back to Martha's," William said after a while. "The best thing we can do for you now is get some ice on that shoulder." Then he turned to Jeremiah with an evil grin "And guess what? You're going to help."

After that, Abe made a mental note never to piss off William.

TBC…

Thank to all my readers who have stayed with me this long. I hope you are enjoying this story. Can't wait to see you in the next chapter and please _review_!

**SesshiraRayu**: Glad that you enjoy my little 'duh moments' as much as I do. It's relly nice to hear from you. About the song… I guess I wasn't sure anyone would really listen to me. I know sometimes the urge to just read the story and skip the notes can get pretty strong. So, I'm curious… do you listen to all my chapter titles?

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: Omigod!!! You are an Artemis Fowl fan!!! Me Too. Me Too… I don't care if it is considered Juvenile Fictions. It still brilliant!!! I actually developing a Hellboy crossover with Artemis Fowl right now. It's set somewhere between the first three books because later there's that problem Root has (don't want to give anything away…), Holly changes jobs and then demons come into the picture and that just gets confusing for me to work with since HB is considered a demon by some. It doesn't really deal much with Artemis much, more with the Lower Elements but hopefully it will still be good when I work out all the kinks… That stories pretty much only in the outline stages right now because I don't want to start much new stuff while I'm still working on the two fanfics that are already on FF, but hopefully someday you will be able to read it…

**Echodex**: I am glad you like this so well! I know it's was depressing that Abe got shot but hey, it's probably not the first time… thank you so much for you reviews and I hope to 'see' you in the next chapter. Oh and about me being fast: I'm afraid I will have to slow down in a bit because I'm going to be moving soon, then getting a job and after that going to school. AKA: life's going to get a little hectic. I guess because of that, I'm trying to get as much up as I can while I still have some free time, but don't worry, I will promise to finish this fanfic someday…

Hey **Peya Luna**, I think you are the first review for chapter 13 that remembered about Abe's vest. Congrats! I actually hoped that there had been enough stuff to make most of my readers forget about that fact… surprise/worry factor and all that, but I am very impressed that you remembered. I agree that the 'shoot first ask questions later' philosophy is quite a stupid one, but it made my story seem more realistic to a point because, frankly, that's what some people do… not everyone was going to go "hey look, a blue fishman thing… I wonder if it want's to be friends"… that's just not how the world works, unfortunately… Anyway… thanks for your review! I really appreciate all the feedback you have been giving me.

Um… call out to **Nightshade**… did I loose you somewhere?

P.S. Chapter Title: "Shot Through the Heart" is a lyric from the song "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi


	15. Chapter 15: What's New Pussycat?

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 15:** What's New Pussycat?

Martha's reaction towards Jeremiah after she learned what he had done wasn't much better then Williams. Abe soon added _her_ to the list of people never to piss off also.

The moment the redhead saw the three of them – Abe practically being carried by the other two men – she was out for blood. "William, what the hell happened?! You where supposed to be going for a walk not try to get Abe killed!"

"Yell at Jeremiah, not me, firecracker," William said tiredly as he follow Sam, who trotted ahead of the group, into the house. "He's the one who shot him."

"You _shot_ him!" The color of Martha's hair was not the only thing red now. She was livid, but she guessed Abe's bulletproof vest must have caught the bullet. Otherwise the _Icthyo sapien_ wouldn't have been walking through her door, even with help.

"Martha please," Abe implored as his William helped him into the nearest chair. Martha had cornered Jeremiah and was glaring at him menacingly. "It's not his fault. I'm sure I startled him or–"

The redhead turned to the _Icthyo sapien_. "Do not protect him Abraham. He's responsible for his own actions." Then she rounded on Jeremiah then, her eyes flashing. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

Jeremiah had had just about enough of people yelling at him for that day. He realized now he was in the wrong, but how could he have known the strange blue… thing was Martha's and Williams friend. He had thought this 'Abe' was going to hurt William and so he had taken the shot. Anyone with any sense would have done the same. "Tell me this," the young brunette said heatedly. "What the hell are you two thinking taking that, that thing in?! It not even human!"

Martha was about to shout something more, but Abe cut in before she could, his calm, quiet voice catching everyone's attention. "Jeremiah," Abe said softly petting Sam who sat at his feet wagging his tail. "You are extremely perceptive for someone who doesn't seem to notice I am still in the room."

The young man blushed profusely at that. He hadn't meant to be that bad guy, that's just how things turned out. Jeremiah looked down at the floor unable to meet the _Icthyo sapien's_ eyes.

"Martha," Abe continued. "Could you please go get me an ice pack? I seem to be developing some new bruising."

The redheads anger deflated at Abe's quiet request. "Yes, of course…" She mumbled. "William can you come help me?" She asked before both she and the old medic disappeared into the kitchen leaving Abe and Jeremiah basically alone with only Sam as a chaperone.

---

"How is he?" The redhead's voice shook a little as she dug into the freezer looking for an icepack.

"Abe?" William asked quietly from the doorway, "or the boy?"

"Abe of course," Martha answered roughly, digging just a bit more violently into the freezer, shoving things around, but still not finding what she wanted. "I could care less about Jeremiah's little hurt feelings right now."

"Abraham's fine," William sighed. "He'll have some nasty bruising, but that bulletproof vest he was wearing stopped the slug from hitting him."

"Thank goodness," Martha sagged against the fridge, suddenly exhausted.

"Didn't you hear the shot?" William asked after a moment.

"Of course I did!" Martha said resuming her hunt through the freezer. "But hunting is not an uncommon event around here. I didn't even think twice about it even though the shot seemed close."

It was then William noticed as the first few angry tears that fell from the redhead's eyes. "Oh little girl." He said coming around to hold Martha gently from behind. "Abe fine. There's no reason to worry anymore."

"Can you believe what would have happened if Abe hadn't been wearing that vest today." Martha said brokenly. "William, oh William. I almost convinced him to leave it behind. What if–"

"Shh, Martha." The old soldier brushed a few tears from her face. "It didn't happen. That's what is important. What if-ing about it isn't going to help anyone. Common now, they'll be wondering where we are. Clean yourself up. You don't want to worry our blue friend. I'll find the icepack."

---

"So what are you?" Jeremiah finally asked after many minutes of awkward silence.

There was many ways Abe could have answered a question like that; jokingly, offendedly, but he decided to answer it seriously. "I don't really know," he said softly still rubbing Sam's soft golden head. The dog was loving it. Didn't matter to him what color Abe was. Blue, green or even pink, it was all the same to him as long as someone petted him.

"You expect me to believe that you don't know what you are?" The young hunter tried to sound scathing, but he just didn't have the heart for it anymore.

"It doesn't really matter if you believe or not," Abe said leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes with Sam lying contentedly at his feet. "It's the truth. There has never, before me, been a documented creature that matches my description. I could tell you the scientific classification I was given, but that's about all I know."

Jeremiah looked away from the _Icthyo sapien_ and out the window. Damn, this just wasn't fair. Why did this blue creature have to be so civil, so human… After a moment the young man mumbled something Abe couldn't quite hear.

"I'm sorry what was that you said?" Abe asked opening his eyes and looking towards where Jeremiah stood questioningly. "I couldn't catch that."

"I said I'm sorry for shooting you." Jeremiah said again a little forcefully still not willing to meet Abe's eyes.

"Apology accepted." Abe said with a nod. "No real harm was done anyway."

Jeremiah looked up surprised. "Just like that?"

"Just like that." Abe confirmed warmly. He could tell this kid didn't really have any malice in him. What had happened earlier had purely been a misunderstanding. "Shall we start over?" the _Icthyo sapien_ suggested with a smile. "Here, how's this? Hello I'm Abraham Sapien but everyone calls me Abe, and you?"

"Oh um Jeremiah, Jeremiah Woodsworth."

"There, see… that wasn't so bad." Abe said in a tone that made the young man smile too. "So tell me Jeremiah, what do you do?"

---

William and Martha returned from the kitchen soon after Abe and Jeremiah started talking. Martha was looking a little worse for wear, but besides that alright. The redhead handed Abe a bag of frozen peas. "Sorry," she said. "We couldn't find anything else, but this should work just as well."

Abe took the bag and draped it across his left shoulder. Already deep purple-black bruises were showing up, but hopefully the cool would help out a bit. "Martha," he said concerned when he saw her face. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," the redhead answered running a hand through her hair subconsciously. "Just had a little meltdown. It's nothing to worry about, besides you're the one I should be asking that to. How are you?"

"Besides not being able to feel my arm, pretty good," the _Icthyo sapien _answered managing to get a small smile out of Martha.

---

Jeremiah left a little while later. He was still a slightly bugged out by meeting Abe and would have liked to have been able stay longer to learn more about the _Icthyo sapien_, but his part-time job in Oakley wouldn't wait. The young man excused himself as politely as he could under the circumstances and he and his dog left, but not before Sam managed to beg one more scratch from Abe which the _Icthyo sapien_ happily gave.

Martha shut the door behind the young hunter and his dog and turned with a sigh. It was barely early afternoon and she was already tired. From what she had seen, Abe wasn't looking much better. The group had moved fully into the comfort of the kitchen table now and, as Martha entered the room, she saw William quickly checking Abe's ribs just to make sure nothing had happened to them during all the excitement of the day.

"Boy life has been kinda one shit storm after another for you lately," William was saying as he sat back in a chair confident none of the _Icthyo sapien's_ ribs were any worse for wear.

"Not really," Abe said with a mild chuckle still holding the bag of half thawed peas to his shoulder. "It just bad things are easier to remember. Good stuff has happened to me this whole week; being saved by Martha and April, meeting you, but occurrences like those are considered normal so their not remember as vividly. Now bad things like getting shot, that's out of the ordinary if not down right shocking so it's harder to forget."

"Your one of those philosopher types aren't you," the old soldier asked with a raise eyebrow. It was simply amazing. They had all been through the ringer that day and somehow Abe still managed to be such an optimist.

"Okay boys," Martha said joining the two at the table. "I think it's time you tell me exactly what happened on this little 'walk' you had. I want to know everything so spill.

---

Martha took out some refreshments and snacks while William told her about the dolphin incident that had happened earlier. The redhead wished she had enough energy to cook something more elaborate, but she was pretty sure her brain couldn't handle anything more difficult then peanut butter/jelly sandwiches, potato chips and the random apple so that was what they where having. No one complained. At that time any type of food was good.

"I don't think I will ever look at a dolphin the same way," Martha said once William had finished that part of the story. "What happened next?"

"Well after that Abe kinda fell into this trance and wander off," the medic said through a bite of apple. "I couldn't snap him out of it and I lost him in the forest because of this weird barrier thing that wouldn't let me through."

Martha gave William a hard look. "You have got to be kidding."

"Nope, I swear it's true," the old soldier continued even though he knew it sounded impossible. "I had almost given up hope that the blue one would ever come back to us then, poof, he walks strait back out of that wood as if nothing happened."

"And then he got shot," Martha surmised.

William nodded.

"So," Martha said slowly, turned toward Abe who had been silently devouring PJ's while the other two had been talking. "What happened in the forest?"

But before the _Icthyo sapien_ could elaborate upon Martha's question there was a knock at the door.

The redhead tipped back in her chair to look down the hallway. "Now who could that be?" she murmured to herself before getting up to check.

---

Martha opened the door to find a girl standing in her entry way. A middle-aged man also stood behind her, but it was defiantly the girl that caught Martha's attention. She was a slight, but muscular girl with full lips and beautiful features who couldn't have been far out of her teens, maybe twenty-one at the most. Martha let her gaze slip over the strange girl for a moment. She had rich, mocha-colored skin and striking green eyes. Her short, messy hair was a remarkable shade of bright orange which in no way could be natural, but seemed to fit the girl perfectly. She was wearing all black – most of it leather – as if it was some sort of uniform and to top it off she was wearing a black baseball cap with the letters 'BPRD' blazen across the front.

"Um, hi," the girl said with a smile and a cheerful voice. "Sorry to bug you, but you see we've sort of lost a friend and we where wondering if you have seen him around.

"He's–" the girl went to continue on, but at that moment Abe poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Kitikara is that you?"

"Abbbbbbeeeeeee!" The girl, Kitikara, squealed with delight and literally ran past Martha to pounce on Abe, strangling the _Icthyo sapien_ in an overenthusiastic hug. In her overjoyed state Kitikara didn't notice her baseball cap fall away in the hallway revealing her two very orange and very real tabby cat ears.

TBC…

Whew, I am totally exhausted… I have just finished a very, very long day, but still wanted to get this chapter edited and up for your, mye darling readers, enjoyment. I am trying to do a good job with the editing but if I miss anything, please forgive me this once… I'm pretty tired. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, Please, PLEASE **REVIEW**!!! I could really use the support…

**SesshiraRayu**: Nya? (Author cocks head confused…) I don't think your mean. I was totally being serious. I laugh at myself all the time… I find it's easier to be happy that way instead of worrying what foolish thing I'm going to do next… and about skipping the author notes. It's just something I sometimes do when _I_ read fanfic. When there's a cliffhanger and the author takes a bit to update I just skip the notes and go to the story first (and then later sometimes go back to the notes if I remember). Because of that, I was really happy when I found you reading my notes. Sorry if I gave the wrong impression with this last note to you… I really didn't want you to get the impression that you obviously did… I guess I should edit my notes a bit better… Or am I still totally missing the point?... I'm afraid I am completely confused… I am still curious though, if you don't mind me asking, do you listen to my chapter titles/songs?

**Nightshade**: Yay! I'm so happy to hear from you again… I really though I had lost you there for a minute. I'm so glad you are enjoying the reading!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: I wanted a dog! Okay, okay, that's not the only reason I wrote chapter 14 the way I did… although that is a pretty good reason, at least for me. I'm not going to tell you much although I will say that I felt that Martha and William and even April being so accepting of Abe was a little unrealistic… hence the appearance of Jeremiah. (Also a few other reasons, but I'm not going to get into those…) Jeremiah/the Abe shot scene was one of the preplanned scenes in this fanfic before the fanfic even started, believe it or not… It was originally a much more tense scene and much, much different, but for some reason I felt the need to rewrite and change the character a lot (and add Sam)… It was like as this fanfic evolved the original scene no longer fit… I've actually have the original stored in my 'HB/Abe notes right now' just in case I will ever be able to use it in another fanfic because with a little tweaking, I believe it could be really good… I have lots of stuff like that in 'storage' fun stuff, jokes, sad stuff, tense stuff… it's really quite messy, but worth it… I even have a 'monster bank' and a 'name bank' so it doesn't take forever for me to look up/make up those things… I kinda have been planning to write fanfictions/go up on this site for a long time. Anyway, back to Jeremiah… He, and Sam, will show up later (I think… sometimes this fanfic seems to be writing itself) and while he won't have a big part (I think) he will still be an important character (I think) to some extent (I think)… truthfully this is going so far into the future that I really don't know much yet except the basics of what is going to happed. Anyway, thank you for your review… It is always nice to hear from you and I'm glad you are still enjoying this fanfic! PS: Um, I do have a question for you today… what's a pwn?

**Peya Luna**: Yah William agrees with you on the trouble magnet thing… Thanks for your review and I can't wait to hear from you again.

**Sapienlover**: Thank you so much for saying I am doing Abe justice. I'm always worried that I am somehow failing the character in some way because I am such an inexperienced writer… I've just started reading a new book (well old book… I've read it before) and it's just so incredible to look at a professionals writing now that I have started writing myself. There are just so many things I am seeing now I missed before. It's almost like I read the novel before, but never _really_ read the actual _words _the author used… it's just so amazing and then I look at my writing and it's like… huh?... but I guess as long as I am getting my story across and people are liking it, it's okay… Thanks again for your review and support.

P.S. Chapter Title: "What's new Pussycat" sung by Tom Jones


	16. Chapter 16: Together Again

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**HELLBOY GENERAL NOTE**: Hi, Keajo here. Um, since I am just about to introduce you to some Bureau agents I just wanted to clear some point up before they might confuse people. My 'version' of the BPRD, while similar to what is seen in the Hellboy movies, is also much more extensive and diverse (I don't know about the comics because I have never really read them). The bureaus agents include beings from most any walk of life include cat-'monsters,' shifters and even the occasional human along with the original cast of characters us fans have come to love like Hellboy and Abe. Also, while the members within the bureau don't necessarily hide from the media, they also don't quite cooperate with it either, barring certain PR events. The main building of the BPRD (the waste management facility seen in the live movies) is scattered with endless underground facilities that include male and female dormitories, a swimming pool, a ballroom, a beautiful library/Prof. Broom's office (like in the Hellboy movies), etc… While the agents of the BPRD still going around fixing paranormal/dimensional troubles and researching the paranormal, the bureau itself has also kind of become a home for 'misfits' that have been picked up (willingly) along the way. Many of these misfits become agent sooner or later but a few just pass through. The bureau also helps the people (both child and adult) that it finds or that come to it control their paranormal abilities and powers. Dear readers, if it helps, kind of think of the BPRD mixed with the MIB and the Xavier Institute (from X-men). Now since the BPRD is so much larger there are new character/agents for you to meet within my stories that are apart of it. 'Kit' and 'Gabby' who you have met in the last chapter or will be meeting in this coming chapter are examples of these 'new' people. Thank you for reading and now on to the chapter.

P.S. This note is a generalization, just to give people a… well… general idea as to what to expect. Just because I wrote something here doesn't mean it will be exactly the same in _all_ of my fanfiction. I am sorry to say it may take some time to finally get all my different fanfics up that are still in their conception stages because I like to only do one or two at a time (just for sanity reasons). Anyway, thanks for reading this note and I hope you enjoy what's still to come.

**Chapter 16:** Together Again

Overbalanced by Kitikara's momentum, both she and Abe tumbled to the ground.

"Ohhhhhhhh someone just kill me now," Abe groaned as he lay sprawled underneath the catgirl still trapped within her embrace.

"Oh no Abe," Kitikara brow furrowed worriedly at the _Icthyo sapien's_ words and she scrambling to get off him. "Are you hurt?"

"Next time ask someone that _before_ you jump them," Abe said while he lay on the floor trying to remember exactly how to get up. He could definitely feel his left arm now. And his shoulder. _And_ his ribs. Ow.

William was still sitting at the kitchen table frozen in the process of taking another bite of apple as he stared at Kitikara's cat ears. Martha was similarly frozen by the front door barely believing what she was seeing. Cat ears… _that_ was certainly not something you see everyday.

"But we were so worried!" Kitikara exclaimed from where she knelt beside Abe in a distinctly cat-like way. "You were gone for so long and the next thing we knew control called to say they couldn't find you, that your locator had disappeared and we waited but there was no word for you and everyone was starting to think you were gone for good, and, and…" The girl suddenly stopped for a moment. "Omigod! Gabby doesn't know." And with that the girl scrabbled to her feet and ran towards the doorway.

"Gabby?" Abe asked the girls retreating back, raising himself up on his elbows. "When did you start calling Gabriel Gabby?"

"While you were gone, of course," the Kitikara yelled over her shoulder before disappearing through the door.

"Oh boy," Abe sighed, closing his eyes and lying back on the floor. The next moment his eyes blinked open as he head footsteps approaching him.

"Damn Blue, you look like crap." The middle-aged man who had come with Kitikara was standing over the _Icthyo sapien_ holding out a helpful hand.

"Thanks, Clay," Abe said just a bit sarcastically taking the offered hand a hauling himself up off the floor. "I didn't notice."

The man, Clay, smiled and opened his mouth to say something more, but at that moment Kitikara's loud, overenthusiastic voice flowed in from outside. "Gabby, Gabby we found him!"

The answer, "Your kidding," came from a decidedly young male's voice and was soon follow by a splash and a quieter "shit" from the same voice.

Abe raised an eyebrow to Clay. "Did you let Kit have coffee again?"

---

Martha could not believe her eyes. The girl had _cat ears_. The redhead just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the idea. Cat ears. It was so surreal. Like something you would expect to see in a comic book.

The girl, Kitikara, poked her head back through the door again with a distinctly muddy guy right behind her who must have been 'Gabby'. To Martha's surprise he looked even younger then the catgirl. He was tall and modestly handsome, but still looked like he had some filling in to do before he could rightly put his teenage years behind him. Gabriel's clear blue eyes peered into the house through a muddy curtain of dark hair. Martha thought the poor darling looked like he had just fallen out of a car and into a mud puddle, which in fact he had in his hurry to see Abe. Gabby's black uniform, much like Kit's, including a BPRD logo on the back, was also splashed with dirt and he hung back a little from the doorway like he didn't want to tred any of the mud inside. He seemed a bit startled by Martha's presence and averted his eyes when he saw her almost as if he were a little scared.

Kit ran right passed Martha again only to have her collar hooked by Clay before she could reach Abe again.

"Whoa there kitty. Slow down," the older agent said holding the girl back. "I think we have some introductions to do before we intrude any further."

TBC…

Dear readers, I have over 1000 hits within the month! Yay!!! I went back and re-read all my reviews to celebrate this momentous occasion and because I was feeling a little reminiscent and I just realized something I hadn't thought of before. I do believe I have created a fanfiction version of a chick-flick (movie)… I think I must have lost most of the guys that ever read this somewhere along the way (probably like in chapter two…), at least that is the impression I'm getting from my reviews. Sorry if there is a guy out there that is reading this… it would be nice if you would speak up and review if you are out there… also I'm really _awfully_ sorry if any of my reviewers _are_ guys… I'm really bad at discerning things like gender through the internet (unless there is a picture of course)… again sorry if you do exist… to all the chickerdoddles and… um… dude..er..doddles? out there who are reading this, thanks a bunch. P.S. I am really interested to find out if I am right about this query or not because it will give me more info about my 'audience' (AKA: you my dear readers). Also I want to say I have nothing against guys (or girls)… this is purely a speculation on my part… it doesn't really mean anything… I am curious, though, because if my query is true I wonder if I am able to write a fanfic that would interest both genders… Sorry, this is just me thinking/rambling… Hope to see you in the next chapter, Keajo.

Peya Luna: Thank you so much for your review. I hope you will enjoy Kit's character even though she is a little over-excited at this point. I have always loved "cat-people" probably because I also like cats. I hope I won't disappoint you with Kit. It has seemed lately that I have been springing new characters on you left and right, I hope it isn't getting annoyingly repetitive… Thanks again so much.

SesshiraRayu: Thanks so much for your encouragement… It's extremely appreciated on this end… I just LUV reviews!!!

Iz the Shadow Pirate: Thank you for your amazing words of wisdom. I really appreciate the spontaneous tutorlidge that you and some of my other reviewers have been giving me for my spontaneous questions.

P.S. Chapter Title: "Together Again" sung by Janet Jackson


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Together

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 17:** Happy Together

It took awhile but, Martha finally convinced Gabriel, or Gabby as Kit had so obviously dubbed him, to come into the house even though he would track mud all over. The poor guy stood uncomfortably by the kitchen table with his hands clasped behind his back, dipping on the kitchen tile. He was truthfully a mess. Martha made a mental note to, as soon as she could, convince him to change into some clean and dry clothes.

Everyone else was also crowded around the kitchen table making the rather large kitchen seem really small with six people gathered within it.

"So, um… Martha, William," Abe started off trying to figure out exactly what he was going to say. He was seated again at the table but was really the only one. Everyone else was standing and trying to figure out exactly what was going on. "These are some of my colleagues. I believe I have mentioned their existence before. Everyone," the _Icthyo sapien_ continued speaking to his newly found team. "This is Martha, who's house your standing in and William who helped patch me up while I was staying here."

The redhead and the medic both nodded pleasantly. They had finally gotten passed the fact that Kit's ears were real and now that that was over, they were both quite happy to meet Abe's friends.

Abe considered his colleagues for a moment before continuing again. "I think in this case, it would be easiest if you all just introduced yourselves. Let's see, since everyone also knows me… Um, do you want to start Clay?" Abe asked gesturing to the middle-aged guy on his left.

"Sure, why not," the big man said easily. He had a city accent from somewhere like Chicago or New York, but Martha couldn't quite place it. "Well, I'm Thomas Clay. Worked with Abe as an agent at the BPRD for… what is it? Nine years now. Got stuck with him on this training mission and well, lost him… that was a treat." Clay looked down at his blue partner with a tone of reproach but also a hint of a smile. "Do you have any idea what a pain it's been having the whole of the Bureau breathing down my neck to find you?"

Abe gave a remorseful look. He could guess the pressure Clay had been under. "Sorry."

"The girls have been going ballistic. And Red hasn't exactly been supportive either. Why Liz even–"

"Okay, moving on," the IS interrupted quickly before Clay could continue. "Kit."

"Hi," the girl said with a cheery wave and a grin. "I'm Kit. Training to become an agent at the BPRD. Full name's Kitikara Katinka Lacy and I'm hyper."

Abe looked up at Clay. "You _did_ give her coffee," he said accusingly.

"You try and get her out of bed without it," the other agent muttered back, but no one else was really listening. Martha and William were still fascinated by Kit and her 'uniqueness.'

"You have cat ears." William finally observed bluntly.

"Yup," the girl agreed without pause. "Oh and a tail," she continued messing around with the back of her pants until a long, fuzzy and orange cat's tail popped into view. The girl swished it around a few time to get the kinks out before letting it drop out of sight. "Ah, that's so much better," Kit sighed. "You have no idea how uncomfortable it is to have to stuff your tail into your pants every day."

"No," William agreed with a bit of a chuckle. "No I don't believe I do." The old soldier knew then he liked Kit even though she was hyperactive.

"And what about you?" William asked turning to the last member of the group.

"Who, me?" Gabby asked looking little startled. "I'm, um… I'm Gabriel Jones, also a trainee at the BPRD."

The group waited a second to see if the muddy young man would say anything else, but when it was obvious he was done Martha decided it was time to ask a very important question.

"Okay," the redhead started. "You have all mentioned this BPRD place. Could someone please tell me what it is?"

But before the group could discuss the topic further, Clay's walkie talkie crackled to life on his belt.

TBC…

I'm really sorry to all my readers for taking so long to put this chapter up (and that it's kinda short). My life kind of exploded all over the place for a while (very unexpectedly) and for awhile there wasn't any extra time for me to write. I really missed all the great and almost instantaneous feedback/reviews I used to get. Sigh… Anyway here's a new chapter and I hope you like it. I truthfully, because I had been away for so long, went back and re-read all my old chapters to help get me back on track (of course that was approximately fifty pages so it took like forever, but I was glad I did it in the end. Don't want to screw something up because of laziness… that would just be stupid. This is my fanfic and I'm going to do it right!). Just a side note, life in the near future is going to get a little more hectic (if that's even possible) because I'm going to be moving within the week (frantically packing right now) and, after that, hunting for a job and about in a month starting school again. I will try really hard to **at least** get a chapter up every week, but if I don't feel it's ready and hasn't been edited enough… well, we'll just have to wait and see… I don't foresee any problems, but you never know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I looked forward to seeing you again soon.

**SesshiraRayu**: Thank you so much… Reviews always make me smile and want to write more… it's just like getting my favorite candy except it's new and wonderful to me too. It's just fantastic!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: Thanks for the info in your review. I'm sure it will come in handy if I get stuck (although I think I've got Kit's history pretty well planned out… I think…)… Oh and don't worry, Kit is definitely not the only one who was worried about poor little lost Abe… she's just the first one who got a chance to show it…

**Peya Luna**: Yes I love my little hyperactive fuzzball too. And I love your grandmother's advice… she sounds like a wise women. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked this new chapter.

**Sapien Katana**: Your reviews (both number one and two) really lifted my spirits. Not doing Abe justice is one of the things I worry about most when writing this fanfic. I love Abe as a character so much the thought of messing him up majorly is just depressing. Therefore… I LUV your review(s). Thanks so much for you kind words and support!! I was also really happy that you like my writing enough that you said you would buy it if it ever came out. I'll definitely have to tell you if I ever do come out with anything… of course then I'll need original characters, and interesting and hopefully creative plot, lots of planning, an actual publisher… Yah… it might be awhile… Annnnnnyway. Thanks a lot overall. It was a joy to hear from you and I hope that you will like this chapter and review again… Pretty please… PS: And you flatter me by saying that this is such a good HB fanfic… Believe me, there are probably _much_ better writers/fanfics out there in the HB fanfiction community that you can find… I'm just a noob, but believe me (smile). I love the flattery… Thanks again, Keajo

**Sparky28:** Thank you so much for your review. It is always nice to get feedback from my readers, especially when they tell me good things (not that I'm against constructive criticism, of course… it's nice [sometimes], but stuff like your review is even better… it's brilliant!). I am always happy to see new people pick up my story and particularly when they take the time to review, which I greatly appreciate, so thank you again. I am really happy that you like my writing and I just want to say wow… three languages is amazing! I am also really glad you think my story is at least semi-unique. I really tried hard to make it at least kind of original (not that it was very hard… there are not all that many Abe center fanfics out there that I know of…). I hope you enjoy this new chapter and I am really looking forward to hearing from you again! PS: OHMIGOD!!! I just got your most recent review right before I was going to put up this chapter. I am so flattered, even honored that you have done a drawing of one of my characters! No, wait... that doesn't even cut it... um, shoot... I just can't seem to find words strong enough to express my gratitude... All I can think to say in thank you so very much!!! Please except that small thanks even though it falls short of the mark... thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!!!

P.S. Chapter Title: "Happy Together" sung by The Turtles


	18. Chapter 18: Lost Without You

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 18:** Lost Without You

"Agent Clay come in. Clay come in."

Clay looked up from the walkie-talkie at his belt with an apologetic look to Martha and William. "Sorry I have to take this," he said before moving a little away from the group and catching the gadget up in his hand. "This is Clay here, over."

The portable transceiver came to life again conveying the bland male voice of Manning over its radio waves (still well within hearing distance from the group in the kitchen.) "Any news on the recovery?"

"Yes, we've found the target, over," Clay responded raising his eyebrows to the silently listening group of people in the kitchen before leaning back against the door's frame.

There was a pause. Before Manning could even think of answering a new voice crackled across the airwaves.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," the distinctly different voice said excitedly from the walkie-talkie. "Did I hear that right? You actually found Abe?" This voice was also male, but had a faint Spanish accent that accompanied it.

Clay smiled at the voice before answering. "Yes, Julio we found him."

"Oh there are a _lot_ of people who will want to know this. Give me a sec."

---

From that point on the walkie-talkie conversation became something like a long distance chat room conference. The only real difference was that the people talking were simultaneously in about three different countries. Ah, the joy of way,_ way_ over-sophisticated technology.

It took a second, but soon enough Julio got everyone contacted and had Clay to give his walkie-talkie over to Abe. The two senior agents had migrated into the entryway for a bit more privacy while Martha bundled Gabby off to her bedroom for a possible shower and a change of clothes as Kit and William stayed in the kitchen pretending they where not listening in on the hallway conversation.

"Okay," Julio said to the Abe after a bit. "I've got Liz's party online. Red should be up in a moment. Couldn't have kept him away if I wanted to. Everyone else is pretty busy, but they have been informed of your status and might be popping in if they get the chance."

Abe had to grin at Julio's thoughtfulness. No wonder he was so popular. Julio Remirez was one of the members of upper management (though he also went into the field from time to time) at the BPRD, along with Manning, who oversaw many operations and missions. The Latino had been transferred in and upgraded from a 'mere' agent when it was deemed Manning couldn't handle the expansion of the BPRD alone. Julio had immediately hit it off well with everyone at the Bureau even though he as a few unique problems of his own. In the end, most everyone came to like the guy and, in most cases, even respected him.

"We're up," Julio accent layered voice chirped briefly before it was cut off by the deep voice of Hellboy. "Hey, Blue you okay, bro?

"Yes, I'm fin–"

"Dammit, Abraham you nearly scared me to death!" This comment came from a distinctly female voice and was accompanied by a background of static.

"Sorry Liz," the _Icthyo sapien_said a little sheepishly to the pyro, shifting in his seat guiltily.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Well I guess now that you're found I won't have to fry Clay's butt after all. Too bad… I was kinda looking forward to it."

At that, Clay interrupted. "Hey now sparky. It wasn't as if I meant to loose him."

The sound of Liz's laughter could be heard over the airwaves. "Sorry Clay. I was just kidding. You know me… couldn't hurt a fly."

"Yah, I'll bet," the older agent grumbled and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey Liz," Abe said hurriedly changing the subject and trying to cover the smile that was creeping across his face at the same time. It was nice to know he had been missed. "Where are you? Your receptions pretty staticy."

"Oh in some desert." The reply said. "Can't really remember which one right now. You know they all start looking the same after awhile. Reception really sucks out here… I'm surprised that Julio even found us."

"Yah, well I'm amazing like that." The Spanish guy said milking the praise for all it was wroth.

"U-huh, sure. As if Fix didn't help you."

"Hey I never said I build the tech. I just know how to use it."

"Excuse me," Manning's cold voice cut into the conversation. "We have some more serious topics to talk about."

The air waves went silent.

"Thank you. Now agent Sapien… You didn't call in."

Abe's voice became serious and the grin that had graced his features seconds before disappeared. "No sir the phones in my current location are out."

Manning was about to say something more but Liz beat him to it. "Oh Manning give Blue a break! It's not as if he meant to go off radar. He's not as inconsiderate as some, ehem, red people we know."

The gruff, staticy voice of Hellboy came in seconds later. "Hey that was an accident."

"Fine," Manning's tight voice answered Liz over Red's. "But, agent Sapien I expect a full report the moment you get back."

"Yes sir," Abe replied having a little trouble keeping his voice steady because of the laughter he was trying to keep in check.

"Good. Manning out."

There was silence for second before Liz spoke up again. "Is the tight ass finally gone?"

"Yup, you're clear." Julio responded.

"Whew, I though he would never leave. Oh hey, Abe… Abby's around here somewhere. If you give me a minute I'm sure I can track her down."

"Why is she out with you?"

"What? I'm not good enough to be aroun–"

"You know that's not what I meant, Liz," Abe gently said leaning back against the wall. "It's just the desert isn't really her thing."

"Yah sorry," Liz said with a bit of a sigh. "I didn't mean… it's just been a little stressful not knowing, well you know…" She finally gave up trying to explain and went for the direct approach. "It's nice to know your okay fishstick. We've been a little lost without you."

"Anyway," the female agent said perking up a little. "As to Abby and desert. I guess the higher ups thought it would be nice to have someone along who could easily find water just in case we got lost. Amazing," she then added with false wonder. "they actually did something smart for once."

"Hey, I heard that," Julio reproached, but there was a smile in his voice he could not hide. Knowing Abe was safe had really made everyone's day.

Liz giggled and then was a short pause before her voice could be heard again calling out to someone. "Hey Abby. Abe's on the line," the pyro started to say but then was overtaken by a sudden bout of static.

A roar rose violently in the background then and the sound of gunfire could be vaguely heard the next time Liz spoke. "Oh, shit! Sorry Abe, we just found our target, over and out."

Liz cut out for a bit, but obviously in her hurry she didn't push the right button down quite far enough because a second later Abe and Clay could hear snippets of her talking.

"Bad mummy bad. Get your crummy hands off the hair… ew it barfed in me… oh your so going to fry…

There was a great rushing sound and then the next instant even the static from Liz's walkie-talkie was cut off.

Clay looked over at Abe with an eyebrow raised. "Well sounds like Liz killed another radio."

Abe nodded slowly giving the device in his hand a strange look before raising his head. "You know Clay, I'm starting to be really happy I got the training mission this month."

Clay grinned. "You said it, Abe. You sure said it."

TBC…

Thanks for everyone who read this fanfic and has stuck it out this long. All I ask is please review… A few words from a reader can end up being so inspiring. Thanks – Keajo

**SesshiraRayu:** I'm glad you're still liking this even with all the new characters I have added. Thanks a lot for your review!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate: **About the song: you where actually partially right with your guess of The Nylons… "Happy Together" has been remade by tons of groups/people and The Nylons happened to be one of them… I just picked The Turtles because I happened to know them… As to Liz, I pretty much tell you in this chapter (partially influenced by you and a couple other reviewers asking). Clay should be really happy Liz wasn't within convenient travel distance…

**Sapien Katana:** Thanks for your review and I'm so happy you liked the food. Was it your first time having pancakes or were they just good?

**Peya Luna:** Dammit Peya Luna, why are you so good at guessing stuff? (smiles all the way) It's like you think exactly like me sometimes… but I'm not saying anymore. You'll just have to see what's with Gabberdoodle just like everyone else… thanks for the luck on the move... I need it. I'm about half done, but the things left to do seem to keep multiplying like rodents! It's very annoying… I'm really happy you like Kit! Catpeople are kinda common to my knowledge, but I like the idea behind them so I made Kit… and I LUV how she's turned out on paper and how positive the reviews (including yours) have been on her. I know Gabriel's kinda… well… like 'eh' right now, but believe me when I say his character will be explored in a few chapters. Suffice it to say that, for one so young, he has a past… weather it's good or not you'll just have to wait and see. Tanks for the review and hope to see ya soon.

**Sparky28:** I found it pretty funny that two of my reviewers (you included) wanted to know what 'Liz did.' I found it even funnier when I when back and looked at what Clay had said… and found two words (the words: threatened to–) that I could have sworn I wrote were missing! Probably got lost in the upload somewhere… anyway it worked out ok in the end though someday, when I get around to editing past chapters, I think I will still add them in… I am so happy you like Kit. I was afaid people wouldn't like her because her cat-ness is a little cliché, but most everyone seems to like her at least fairly well. Since you seem to be so curious about her, I will say I do pretty much have a past planned out for her, which you will learn overtime… It wasn't like I just through her in out of the blue! (Thank goodness). I will miss you while you are in France, but I'm afraid I'm not too sympathetic about your no-fanfic plight… I mean, you get to go to FRACE!!! That is just too awesome… I eagerly await your return from your trip and I hope I don't disappoint you with the new chapters I have up. I do wish to beg one favor from you, though, when you do read this: please. Please. PLEASE review… it really motivated me and helps out a lot. Thanks again - Keajo

P.S. Chapter Title: "Lost Without You" sung by Delta Goodrem


	19. Chapter 19: Let It Be

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 19:** Let It Be

"Hellboy? HB are you still there?"

"Sorry Blue," Julio said in response. "I lost his signal… big Red's somewhere in the Himalayas right now and the reception up there is even suckier then the desert's."

"No, no that's fine," Abe said leaning back against Martha's front door. "Just make sure people know I'm not dead okay?"

"Yah, I'll say. It's been a little tense around here ever since you went missing, but I think we've got most everyone contacted by now so things should cool down a bit."

"Sorry for the trouble," Abe said guiltily.

"Hey, what Liz said. It wasn't as if you meant to disappear. Tell you one thing though, one more day with you lost and we would have sent out the calvary. I truthfully don't think we could have held anyone back any longer even if we wanted to. Anyway, to summaries: crap happens… We're just glad your back, Abe. Even Manning is, though don't tell him I said so. He'll have me skinned alive."

Abe chuckled at that. Manning was certainly the BPRD's odd duck out, but he got his job done and did it well so no one could really complain even if he did have a few personality problems.

"Um, hey Julio," Abe said lastly before going off line. "I might have stumbled upon something up here that is not really classified as trainee material. It's going to take some time to figure out, maybe a week or so, and I really don't know anything yet, but we may end up needing some backup over here. Just keep that in mind and I'll call if anything big goes down, okay?"

"Sure," the _Icthyo sapien_ could practically hear Julio's serious nod. "Just be careful Abe. We don't want to loose you a second time.

Abe smiled. It was nice to be connected with home again. "Thanks Julio. Over and out."

Abe lowered the walkie talkie and handed it back to Clay.

The other agent took it after a beat. He looked at Abe consideringly as he thought about what the _Icthyo sapien_ had just said to Julio. "So what's been going on that I need to worry about?" Clay finally asked.

"Ooooooh," Abe sighed. "Let me see…"

--

Abe told Clay everything that had happened to him while he was missing in a short, very condensed version. "So you see," The _Icthyo sapien_ said finishing up his story. "I'm a little worried about what Ororrin said not to mention Sefer'rine and all the unsolved problems surrounding her.

But Clay wasn't listening. Something else about the_ Icthyo sapien's_story had caught the other agent's attention. "You got shot?!"

"Well yes," Abe agreed a bit taken aback by the sudden change in topic. "But that's really not the point."

"This was supposed to be a training mission, Abe. Do you know how many people have gotten shot on training missions?"

Abe tilted his head to the side for a second thinking. "Two actually, including me, Dickson accidentally got shot by his rooky…"

"Okay yah, that was when we decided all trainees, no matter their field of expertise, needed firearms training before going out into the field, but Dickson was… well he was a dick. No one cared if he got a little flesh wound… and we were all happy when he got transferred. You, on the other hand, everyone likes, believe it or not. Plus you are a whole lot harder to patch up. Sheesh, I mean seriously Abe. You're like one big walking trouble magnet with gills."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Abe answered a little irritably as a faint blush entered his cheeks. "It's not as if I stood in front of the gun and said 'here, shoot me.'"

Clay was about to respond to that, but at that moment William poked his head out of the kitchen. "Hey, lay off the blue one will ya," the medic called. "He's been through enough crap today to last him a lifetime." Kit was also in the hallway, standing right next to the old soldier and giving Clay the evil eye.

"I just… I mean… Oh, foo," Clay finished blowing a bit of hair out of his eyes and falling silent.

Abe smiled into his hand as his attempts to keep a strait face failed. The _Icthyo sapien_ knew Clay was just worried, but it was still maybe just a little bit enjoyable for Abe to see the other agent being chided by his trainee and William… especially by the trainee.

Kit stood there with her arms crossed over her chest in all her five foot and a bit glory glaring at Clay. Her fluffed up tail was lashing side to side behind her and her ears were folded down angrily. If a look could kill, Kit had it.

The catgirl stalked past William and over to the pair in the entrance hall, glowering at Clay the whole time. She arrived quickly and swiped her tail once at Clay before dragging Abe back to the kitchen with her. This action took the _Icthyo sapien_ totally by surprise. "Wha-… okay…" he said startled but still letting himself be lead away.

Clay leaned one elbow tiredly against the wall once Kit and Abe had disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen, leaving only William in sight. "Great," the middle-aged agent muttered under his breath. "Now I just feel like an ass."

"You should," came Kit's reply from around the corner as her sensitive cat ears picked up Clay's words, against the older agents wishes. Clay winced. Need to remember that, he thought making a mental note. Kitty equals super hearing.

The older agent pushed himself off the wall and approached the kitchen. He passed William and then stood in the doorway by the old soldier looking into the room. Kit sat at the head of the kitchen table by Abe still glaring at Clay with tail sticking strait up into the air.

"Now that's a girl with some attitude," William murmured to the BPRD agent beside him.

"Believe me," Clay whispered back. "You have no idea."

It was at that moment Abe burst into laughter, totally defusing the situation. The _Icthyo sapien_ had been trying to hold his mirth in, but the situation was just too much. He couldn't help it anymore.

Kit leaned forward and her ears perked up as she cocked her head questioningly to the side at Abe as the _Icthyo sapien's_ shouldered shook with his laughter. Soon enough everyone in the room was also smiling as Abe's laughter became infections.

"Sorry," Abe wheezed into his palm. "Sorry, e-hem… I couldn't resist. Kitikara you can go back being angry with Clay now."

Kit blushed fiercely at that, feeling extremely foolish for her actions moments before. She looked up bit sheepishly at Clay, who was doing pretty much the same to her.

"Both overreacted?" the catgirl ventured.

"Deal," the older agent agreed with a nod as he and William came and sat at the table again.

Kit smiled brightly at that, back to her usual self and the group started chattering again as if nothing had happened.

TBC…

Hello everyone. So happy you've all stayed with me this far. I can hardly believe it… one more chapter and we'll be in the 20's. It's just so amazing! Anyway please take a second to review, it's really, REALLY appreciated. P.S: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… I had a few internet problems and after that a few more problems with this cite because it wouldn't let me log in/upload that chapter… anyway all good now…

**SesshiraRayu**: Thanks for reading and especially for reviewing. I hope you like this new chapter. : )

**Peya Luna:** I'm glad you enjoyed my last chapter! I felt the need for a little fun and that just happened to be the perfect chance. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I can't wait to hear what you have to say for this new chapter. It's always nice to hear from you.

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: I admit (willingly) I know next to nothing about mummies. I just wanted Liz to be in the desert and the monster that popped up in my mind was mummy and so it was. I will say this though in my defense: Yes a mummy is a corpse completely drained of fluids, but this was a mummy/horde(?) of mummies that was walking around when they were supposed to be dried and dead so… um barfing can't be far behind? Okay that's a little disgusting to think about, but oh well… lets just say it worked out that way… I don't know about your funky no fish eating thing… maybe it's just… nope no clue…Anyway I'm glad you liked and I hope this chapter was also an enjoyable read. Oh and I'm getting through my move pretty good. Thanks for your concern.

**Sapien Katana:** Hey so happy to hear from you! Thanks for all your support you give it's really appreciated though now you got me wondering… what would Fried Mummy Bits taste like?...

P.S. Chapter Title: "Let It Be" sung by the Beatles


	20. Chapter 20: Broken Wings

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 20:** Broken Wings

Martha was in her room rummaged through the clothing William had brought over for Abe, trying to find anything that might fit Gabriel who was currently taking a shower. When Abraham and the other agent, Clay, had moved off to talk, the redhead had decided that it was probably the best time to get the muddy young man into some different clothing and perhaps even into the shower so she asked him if he would like to get cleaned up. At first Martha didn't think Gabriel had heard her even though he was looking strait at her. Martha noticed then that the young man was studying her face as if he was looking for something, but, at the same time, he was careful not to make eye contact. This puzzled the redhead, but she just supposed Gabriel was shy around new people. In passing, Abe laid a cool hand on the young man's shoulder. Gabby looked up at the _Icthyo sapien_ beseechingly and was greeted with a smile and a small nod before both Abe and Clay moved away into the hallway. Gabriel watched the two as they disappeared around the corner then went back to looking at Martha. His brow crinkled as if he wasn't sure what to do, but finally Gabby blinked, lowered his head and nodded to the redhead and the two of them moved off and into her bedroom.

Here we go, Martha thought happily finding a pair of long men's gym shorts that looked like they might fit Gabriel and flapped them in the air to get the crinkles out. They were white with wide red stripes down its sides, but, most importantly, they had a stretchy waist band, hopefully enough so they would fit the lean trainee. Having found the pants Martha turned her attention directly to finding her next goal: a shirt.

The shower water abruptly shut off and the sound of padding feet in the bathroom made Martha hurry her search, but she soon found anything William had brought would have Gabby practically swimming in cloth. Turning from the scatter pile of clothing on the bed she went to rummage though her own closet for anything that might be suitable.

"Um excuse me?" Gabby called from the bathroom, poking his head out of the door, but not seeing anyone. The shower had made him feel much better, less grimy and disgusting, but it had also left him, well… naked.

"Oh hi," Martha called buried in her closed. "There's a pair of shorts on the bed for you. I'll be out in a minute, just digging for a shirt–whoa." There was a muffled thump from inside the closet. "I'm okay, I'm okay," Martha said again after a moment. "Just being attacked by clothing. You know I am really starting to think it's time for me to clean my closet out."

Gabby snorted humorouslessly at Martha before gazing over to the bed trying to decide how much he really wanted those pants. Finally he sighed and stepped out of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around his waist. He quickly found the shorts Martha had laid out among the other clothing and struggled into them, but not before the redhead found her way out of her closet.

---

Gabriel's back was turned to Martha as she entered the main room again. The redhead could easily see (now that Gabby only had the shorts on) that he was much stronger then he originally had seemed. He had a thinner and lighter frame then most men of his age, almost to the point of being delicate, but that frame was also packed with hard, lean muscle. Normally this would have given the boy a bulky sort of look, but because of his height – almost six feet if not more Martha guessed – Gabriel's body looked very slender and even graceful.

The young trainee was grappling with the synch at his waist as Martha watched, trying to tighten the shorts so they didn't look like they where about to fall his hips all the time. His dark, water-slick hair trailed his over his shoulders dripping droplets of water down the pale smooth skin of his back. It was there Martha saw something that surprised her.

A large black spiraling tattoo covered the whole of Gabriel's back, spinning down from his shoulders to disappear into the shorts. The design was a very intricate and detailed piece of work and, even though it took her a minute because Gabby was bent over, Martha finally decided it looked to be a stylized pair of wings that lay gently folded upon the young man's back.

"Nice tattoos." Martha said companionably announcing her presence, but her good will didn't quite have the effect she meant it to.

Gabby nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing Martha so close to him. He whipped around, eyes darting about trying to find the redhead, but, unfortunately for him, his quick movement caused him to loose his balance. The young man flopped head over heals over the corner of Martha's bed, landing pretty hard.

"Ohmigod, are you okay?" Martha said running to see how the young man was.

Gabriel looked up startled at Martha as she bent over him. He couldn't believe he had let his guard down. He had turned his back on a stranger. When had he gotten so careless? Then realizing he was staring strait up into Martha's worried hazel eyes he looked away. "I'm fine," he said quietly to answer the redheads question while shifting a little to fully hide the markings on his back as if he was uncomfortable with her seeing them.

Martha let out a sigh. "Good," she said offering a hand to help the boy up. Gabby actually flinched instinctively away from the hand before he realized the redhead was offering him assistance.

Martha's brow crinkled in confusion as she looked down at the boy on the floor and she slowly retracted her hand. She hadn't noticed until then how tired and drawn Gabby looked before. An almost haunted look filled the kid's eyes making him seem so much… older then he really was. Martha stepped back a little giving him room. What was this guy's problem? Then she realized. Oh, no not him…

TBC…

Omigod you guys! I'm totally and absolutely moved to a new location now and truthfully I'm kinda freaking out… It's my first real night staying in this 'new location,' getting used to all the weird sounds and my apartment mates is… unique… and so I write to get rid of all my extra energy. Lucky you… I can't believe we've made it all the way to chapter twenty! And there's still so much to write, so many unanswered question left to clear up, all in all: a story to finish… It's just mind-boggling for me to think that this story started out as an 'easy practice' and has turned into… well this. It's almost like it wanted to be written… I am just so excited all of you have stayed with this story this far and are hopefully enjoyed it along the way. All I ask is please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading – Keajo.

**Iz the Shadow Pirate:** Now see, since my base is the movies I have never seen Abe shot before…: Hellboy 1: Abe gets scratched up, Hellboy 2: No real physical hurt for Abe but ton of emotional crap to get through, Blood and Iron: Abe scratched up a bit, Sword of Storms: No real physical hurt… that I can remember. I do know he got stabbed through with a spear once in the comics (Wikipedia is wonderful) but I really don't know of any times he got shot up. Do they really treat him that badly in the comics… Poor Abe…

**NOTE FOR EVERYONE WHO'S WONDERING WHERE THE HECK APRIL WENT:** (This is a response to **Iz the Shadow Pirate** review) Oh and don't worry… April has not fallen off the face of the earth… She's still in school and will be back soon enough. Here I'll run the timeline for you from "Good Morning:"

"**Good Morning"** was probably around 6:00 am and will give that about an hour till April leaves for school in "Just a Touch of Love" so 7:00

**"Just a Touch of Love:"** clean up cooking stuff. Then taking out stitches which wouldn't take too long but Abe's recovery would take a bit and then Abe getting dressed so I'll be a little generous and say an hour and a half: 8:30

"**Edge of the Ocean:"** walking down to and lolling around a beach for a bit, supernatural experience and then hightailing out of there probably about an hour. 9:30

"**Calling You"** is just walking/running/resting after getting away from the sea and then Abe getting zonked out and wandering into the forest 10:00

"**Deep in the forest"** Discussion with Ororrin – didn't happen in real time! Totally in a world of it's own. Still 10:00

"**Dreams in the Mist"** only took about ten minutes because that how long it took for William to see Abe come out of the forest. 10:10

"**Shot Through the Heart**" William checking over Abe and we'll also add the time it took to walk back to Martha's 12:00

"**What's New Pussycat**" Lots and lots of talking, lunch while talking and then Abe getting tackled by Kit 2:00

"**Together Again"** plus "**Happy Together**" Is basically introductions for the BPRD. 2:30

"**Lost Without You**" is the walkie-talkie discussion. 3:00

"**Let It Be**" End of walkie talkie discussion. Abe summarizing his day and Kit and Clay's showdown. 4:00ish

Now if April got off school at around 3:00ish and bussing takes about an hour (she's the farthest out so everyone else gets dropped off first) she should be popping up soon. Note: This is a generalization. We all know life rarely happens on such a neat schedule. This 'chart' is just meant to give you a rough idea of the time that has passed.

**Peya Luna:** I'm glad you're liking my little Kit. I'm also enjoying how she is turning out even though she's kinda a handful. It's just the way she is… bushy tail and all, we love her for it… I never realized before this fanfic how hard it is to write multi-character especially with new character's that no one knows… It's so difficult not to accidentally let one of them drop off into the background. It's like I need a chart or something to make sure I know where all of them are… but I hope I'm doing okay…. Hopefully in this chapter and the next few sweet little Gabby will be 'colored in' a bit. I know he's kinda been in the background in past chapters, but soon I believe you will realize why. Thanks a bunch for your review!

**SesshiraRayu**: Thanks as always for your review and support. I hope you continue to like this fanfic and I look forward to 'seeing' you in the next chapter…

**Sorrelshift** I LOVE you! I left my computer for the day and then when I got home seven, count them SEVEN lovely new reviews were waiting for me. And then they just kept coming… more and more and more… Ahhhh I'm in heaven (cue Keajo in bliss). It was s fun to watch your reviews come in. (One time when the internet was being evil and said it couldn't connect and I knew there was another one of your wonderful reviews just waiting for me to read it, I actually found myself growling at the computer… thank god I wasn't in a public area… I just hope my roommate didn't hear me… maybe I can blame it on the dog…) Thank you again so much. I really appreciate your feedback and the time you took to write them. Oooo your writing a book… that must be a challenge. At least with Fanfics most if not all the characters are pre-existing. Fully original characters (and plot) must be tough to create… I wish you good luck on that venture.

P.S. Chapter title: "Broken Wings" the ending theme for the anime, Trinity Blood.


	21. Chapter 21: Scars of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 21:** Scars of the Past

"Um, I'm just going to leave this here for you to finish changing," Martha said softly to Gabriel keeping her voice steady even though she felt her heart was about to break. She laid the simple red t-shirt she had found in her closet with a white Coca-Cola legend across it on the bed and started to move carefully to the door, trying not to scare Gabby any more then she already had.

"Your welcome to anything else of course, but I don't think any of it will fit very well." The redhead continued when she had reached the door to the room. "We're all out here if you need anything. Um… so yah, see you for now." Martha ducked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Gabby blinked. Well that was weird, he thought picking himself off the floor and looking at the clothing on the bed. I wonder what her problem is…

---

"Abraham," Martha called rounding the corner and rushing into the kitchen to find the other four people in the house staring at her from where they sat at the table.

"Martha," Abe blinked, surprised. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, well no… I – I don't know, just…"

"Okay Martha, slow down." Abe had gotten up out of his chair and was standing by the distraught redhead with a comforting arm around her shoulder leading her to a chair.

"Kit," the _Icthyo sapien_ said looking up at the catgirl immediately catching her attention. "Can you go check on Gabriel?"

Kit nodded once and was off to see how/what her fellow trainee was doing.

Now Abe was seated on one side of Martha while William was handing her a glass of water from her other side. The old soldier looked worriedly down at the redhead. She almost looked like she was in shock, but what could have scared her so?

Martha hand shook a little as she took up the glass and she only drank a sip of water before she set it down again. She took a deep breath trying to regain some of her composure. When the redhead looked up again she saw Clay standing on the other side of the table trying not to crowd the scene. She nodded to him slightly before turning to Abe.

"Abe," Martha looked seriously up at the _Icthyo sapien_. "Did you know Gabriel has been abused?"

Sadness seemed to consume the Abe's eyes at Martha's words. He sat back heavily in his chair with a sigh. "We guessed it," the _Icthyo sapien_ finally said after awhile. His voice was filled with more sorrow then Martha had ever thought possible for one person to hold. "There… there were signs, but we never knew for sure." Abe sighed again and fell silent rubbing his eyes as if to try and ward off a pending headache.

Clay picked up then where Abe left off making Martha's and William's attention change to him. "Both Gabby and Kit are relatively new to the BPRD. Neither of them have been with us for even a full month so their pasts are pretty much a mystery." Clay leaned tiredly against the wall behind him. "Gabriel was out in the field once before on a training mission, but it did not go down very well. That's not to say the operation went bad, it was the crowd of crazed media afterwards that made things messy. Gabby got separated from the rest of his team in the crowd and broke down. Before that we had though he was a pretty normal kid, at least by BPRD standards, but after that incident we started to suspect he had been through some sort of trauma in his life. "

Clay paused for a moment before continuing in a quieter voice. "Abe was the one who save Gabby that night."

"No I didn't," Abe muttered in a grim voice. "I wasn't fast enough for that." Abe's shoulders sagged at his words.

"You can't save everyone, Abe." Clay said knowing the other agent was blaming himself for something that he could possibly have changed.

"I know," the _Icthyo sapien_ answered with a sad, bitter smile. "But that doesn't seem to stop me from trying."

TBC…

Hey everyone… Sorry it's been so long. School kinda exploded everywhere. First day and I already had homework and ever since then it has been like this one constant scramble to keep up with all the work. Frankly I've been going a little nuts and whenever I sat down to work on this fanfic in the little free time I had, this story just refused to write out… I just had too much stuff on my mind to write anything that wasn't crap. Lucky for me (and indirectly you) I'm on a long weekend. Time to get some real writing in! I know this chapter is kind of depressing… sorry, but it's what I already had planned for Gabby, but don't worry, being at the BPRD will help him out in the end. I did want to ask, though, I have the scene of Gabriel's first mission written up from a long, long time ago (as I said: it was already planned…) and I was wondering if people would like it put up as an oneshot? Just curious… it was kinda made as just a background for me to refer to way before this fanfic was even started, but with a little tweaking it could easily be made into an oneshot. Thanks for reading and please review.

A quick and very big thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I absolutely love you guys and am so sorry it's been so very depressingly long since my last update… I really miss hearing from all you guys. Hopefully after this weekend I will be at least caught up with all my homework and have my schedule kind of figured out so that I will actually have some time set aside to write. Special thanks to **SesshiraRayu****, Peya Luna, Sparky28, sorrelshift, ****Iz the Shadow Pirate** for their constant support and interest. It's you all that keep this fic going!

P.S. Okay for once I couldn't find a good song for a title, but I would rather get this chapter up for you instead of spending more time searching for a song… If anyone want's to submit some songs for a possible title for this chapter, I am totally fine with that. In fact I would love it. Thanks again – Keajo.


	22. Chapter 22: You May Be Right

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 22:** You May Be Right

"Martha are you sure?" William finally asked after a moment. It was hard for him to believe someone could do something so unnecessarily damaging to another person, especially a kid.

The redhead nodded dully. "I know the look," she confirmed quietly. "I've seen it in myself…"

Silence came over the kitchen as everyone sat digesting the information that had just been revealed.

After a bit Abe's voice broke into the quiet. "Martha, I believe we never actually told you what the BPRD is."

Martha glanced up startled at the sudden subject change. It took a moment for the redhead to figure out what the IS was talking about, but once her brain processed what he had said, she nodded, genuinely curious and feeling a little guilty for it. It somehow didn't feel right leaving the topic of Gabriel's past behind like this, but she couldn't hide her interest in the new subject.

"BPRD is an acronym that stands for the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense. It is technically a federal agency …" Abe proceeded to explain the basics of the BPRD monotonously to Martha and William, but even though IS was talking about different subject the redhead could still see a deep pain reflected in his eyes. What Abe had learned about Gabriel had somehow hurt him.

Soon enough Abe had finished what he had to say. "Do you really think that is the right kind of life for Gabriel or even Kit?" Martha finally asked after taking a moment to think.

"We… we don't know," Abe said with a sigh. "Our life… we can only hope that joining the BPRD will be good for them, will help them in the end. Of course there are other areas they can go into besides field work. There's always research, development, rescue and millions of other positions that are available to them once their done with training. Truthfully under normal circumstances we don't take on trainees as young as Kit and Gabriel, but both of them found their own way to us and asked to become part of the BPRD, again making them unique recruits even for us."

A small smirk found its way on Clay face as he remembered the past. "Hey Abe," he said his smile growing a bit bigger. "Remember how Kit got in?"

TBC…

Hey again. Sorry the chapter is short, but I figured it was better then nothing… The time of evil tests has come about and unfortunately for the next couple weeks studying will become my life. I will write, of course, just because I _know_ I will need breaks from studying and school… I would like to mention, now that I think about it, that even though I do seem to be complaining a lot about college, I really do love it. I really enjoy learning and what I am studying and even thought it seems like whenever I talk about it in these notes it's like 'whine here, whine there, whine everywhere'… It does have its good points (test just don't happen to be one of those). I will still attempt to get new chapters out to you all. I didn't get one out last week because I was working instead on the 'Gabby first mission story' that some of my reviewers showed interest in. That 'story' is now up and it is called "I'm No Angel." It's probably not on the first page anymore since the fanfics in the Hellboy category get updated pretty regularly, but if you're interested, it is there... it may just take a bit of looking to find. Thank you as always for reading and please review.

**SesshiraRayu****:** Hey, here's the next chapter… I hope you like. I would suggest looking into "I'm No Angel" even though it only goes into Gabby darling's short term past… it still might be interesting to you since you seem curious to know more about Gabby… Thanks for your review!

**Iz the Shadow Pirate**: Hi Iz, I'm happy to see you again too… I'm not sure if you have see/read it yet, but I did post the Gabby mission story as I said above and am really interested to see what you think about it. Thanks so much for the review and I hope you like this measly little chapter…

Hey **Peya Luna**, thanks a bunch for reviewing both this and "I'm no Angel." The next few chapters in this fanfic are kinda outlined to talk about Kit and Gabby's past a bit or at least the little that Abe and Clay know… I hope it will be a bit more fun for all of us since the last few chapters have been kinda depressing… I must say that, with your mention of Angel from X-men, he is another character that I adore (as I said in INA, I love winged-people/angel stories… plus somehow those characters almost always end up being really interesting) and think it is so unbearably tragic what ends up happening to him in a lot of versions of x-men (AKA: the Archangel thing…) I hope you still like this fanfic and I so look forward to hearing from you again. Thanks so much!

**Sorrelshift:** Hey honny, happy to hear from you again. I think your berserker may have influenced Abe a bit in 'I'm No Angel,' he got pretty protective of our lovely little Gabby… Okay here is a bit of a weird question for you, but I thought I'd throw it out anyway… it's just a little something I can't seem to figure out… _Why_ do we all love Abe so much? He is like so perfect and wonderful and I just can't figure out why… what attracts us so much to him…? I can't quite pin it down to one or a list of many things… It's like it just _is_… Anyway, that's my weird question for the day. Can't wait to hear from you again - Keajo

P.S. Chapter title: "You May Be Right" sung by Billie Joel... again… I never meant for there to be so many Billie Joel song basically right after one another… oh well, it work… Teehee (Okay maybe I really have been studying to hard… I just thought 'teehee…' that's just scary…)


	23. Chapter 23: Story of a Girl

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no recognizable characters from Hellboy. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a rabid fan and this just happens to be a fanfiction that my mind came up with that I feel like sharing with other fans. I make absolutely NO money from this fanfic. It is merely for fun and hopefully the enjoyment of other fans. Please don't sue and fans please enjoy.

**Chapter 23:** Story of a Girl

(This is just the last few lines from Chapter 22 marking where we left off [would suggest rereading the other chapters if you have time but if you don't here's a reminder to hopefully jog your memory(s) of what just happened in the last chapter which I wrote so awfully long ago]: _A small smirk found its way on Clay face as he remembered the past. "Hey Abe," he said his smile growing a bit bigger. "Remember how Kit got in?"_)

"Oh lord… wasn't that just a mess." Abe too found himself with a slight if tired smile as he recalled the memory from not all that long ago.

William studied the two BPRD agents curiously as the silence stretched on for a moment or two. "Your going to make us ask, aren't you?" The old soldier finally said lightly, sitting back in his chair. The atmosphere in the room had already shifted from grim to something a little lighter despite the silence that might have been just a touch awkward. As the thought crossed the old medic's mind he glanced casually over to see that even Martha seemed more comfortable and relaxed since the discussion had shifted. Good, William thought letting his eyes move back to the _Icthyo sapien_.

"Oh yes sorry," the IS was saying to his audience gesturing with one hand at nothing in particular. "Of course you don't know. I mean how could you know? It's not like you where there or–"

"Abe," Clay cut into his partners speech, from where he stood leaning against the wall.

Abe looked at the man. "Hum?"

"You're babbling," Clay answered bluntly.

"Well how would you describe it?" The _Icthyo sapien_ asked resting he head on his hands, not offended in the least. "I mean it's not like she did anything wrong… I mean, not really… Well maybe technically…"

Clay waved Abe into silence and looked directly at the two other now thoroughly confused people at the table. "Kit appeared unexpectedly inside our main base..."

"That doesn't seem that strange," William said still not getting the significance of what Clay was saying.

"Yah well," Clay continued. "That's before you realize to do that she would have to get past our security… without setting off any alarms OR anyone seeing her."

"What Clay is trying to say," Abe picked up after a beat noticing the continued confusion of the others. "Is that Kit broke into our most highly guarded, supposedly top-secret facility in, what we guess, under thirty minutes. Theoretically, her simply _being_ in the facility, since she was unauthorized, was supposed to set off about half a dozen alarms, but somehow she didn't set off one. And no one saw how she got in. Even now no one but her really knows how she did it."

"Wait a minute," Martha said, her brow furrowed as she finally started to get what was being said. "You mean like _broke in_, broke in?"

"Not that little girl!" William was flabbergasted. While Kit did have cat ears and a tail she looked about as dangerous as a fly… Seriously she didn't even look like she was out of her teens yet!

"Yup," Clay nodded. "Somehow 'that little girl' managed to get though locks, scanners, lasers, cameras and a dozen other security instruments you only think would exist in science fiction."

"You're kidding… her?!"

"U-huh," Abe affirmed Williams started question with a slight nod of his own. "We speculate Kitikara was on her way to becoming a pretty high class thief before she came to us. Since then we have learned, for certain mind you, that she can pick locks and hotwire most any vehicle in existence… Not to mention what she can do with those knives of hers…"

"Knives?!"

"Oh oops…" Abe looked away from Martha's outburst, a little uncomfortably. "I probably shouldn't have said anything about that."

"Okay, slow down a minute here," Martha said her voice somehow catching everyone's attention. "Your telling us that… that barely a few months ago Kitikara was a thief?

"Little miss kitty?," Clay asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yup. Most probably. You bet. And a pretty good one at that since she could break through our security so easily. And because we can't find any record on her so she obviously was never caught."

"Why?" Martha asked bluntly. "I mean she seems like such a good girl…"

"And she is." Abe said quietly catching the redhead hazel gaze with his own. "She is a good person. Believe me. I've checked… but well… for a lot of people who aren't – aren't 'fully' human, life can be a little tough. Sometimes, you've got to do what you've got to do…"

Abe left it at that.

Martha sat back in her chair thinking. She thought of the perky little catgirl and then the career she might have been headed for if she hadn't gone to the BPRD. Maybe becoming an 'agent' wasn't as bad an alternative as she had originally supposed it would be. "Kit a thief…That's surprising." The redhead finally said after a moment.

"So what actually happened?" William asked quickly as he felt the conversation take a darker turn yet again.

"Well one morning, what was it? Two weeks ago?" Abe questioned Clay who nodded the affirmative back. "Kit was found just wandering around the main entryway or 'great hall' as some call it of our supposedly top secret main facility. Somehow she managed to get past the theoretically 'perfect' security system. Then she started to point out all the holes in the system to the first person she saw. Unfortunately that man was the same one who, I guess, you could loosely call our boss and who is known for having a relatively bad temper… Especially in the morning..." Abe paused to take a breath then, before continuing with a soft smile.

"That man, Manning, tried to have her kicked out, she was 'unauthorized' after all, but it didn't work. Within the hour of the security guards 'escorting' her out, Kit was back. And despite what Manning could do, including having her thrown out a few more times and even locked in a room once, she literally followed him around the rest of the day."

"We thought it was hilarious," Clay muttered from the background. "Watching the hyper orange one bobbing behind the old heel all day. I don't think I've ever seen Manning run that fast before or since trying to get away from someone…"

"Quite," the _Icthyo sapien _agreed with a full and warm smile before continuing the tale. "Finally in the evening Kit mentioned something like 'Oh by the way: I would like to become a BPRD agent.' Manning didn't even ask how she knew about our supposedly 'secret' agency. The agreement turned out to be something like as long as she left him alone he would let her in and so here she is with us as a 'probationary' trainee. Overall, let's just say little Kit's methods to get our attention were a bit… unorthodox."

"And what about Gabriel then?" Martha asked, hoping the young man's tale would also be somewhat upbeat.

"Gabriel…" Abe hesitated and the smile fell from his face. "He just appeared one day asking for one of our… colleges, a BPRD founder, that… that is no longer with us."

It was plain by the tone of the _Icthyo sapie__n'__s _voice that whomever Abe was talking about was no longer among the living. And that that person was still greatly missed. If anyone had taken the time to look at Clay's face at that same moment, they would have seen an uncharacteristic sadness in the man's eyes as the looked sorrowfully at the floor. "Gabriel," Abe continued softly. "Said he wanted to an agent and after learning he didn't really have anywhere else to go, it was decided that he could also become a trainee."

"You know," Clay said quietly to Abe, looking at the _Icthyo sapien _with_a_ serious look which had replaced the smile that had graced his face a few seconds ago. The man pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and sitting with the others at the table, his eyes still only looking at Abe. "He's the reason you were assigned to a simple training mission instead of your… normal operations."

"They can do without me for a while. Other people can have the glory of saving the world as long as we can get a chance to save Gabriel from his past…" The _Icthyo sapien _said quietly back to his partner as Martha and William looked on knowing they where missing something but also knowing that it was private and so they did not ask.

"So what were you guys doing around here?" William asked as the silence stretched again within the room.

Abe considered the question for a moment wondering whether or not he should answer it or not. Technically agents weren't supposed to answer civilian questions, but it wasn't as if the mission had been too spectacular or anything... it was for training after all.

Well," the _Icthyo sapien_ began to explain slowly. "There was this haunted house down the coast a little ways that was deemed safe enough for trainees."

"Usually, you see," Clay said, easily picking up the topic. "There are two trainers for every one trainee but since the Bureau has been a little short handed of late, lots of people out on important missions and all, me and Abe got so lucky as to be stuck with two trainees… Not that's it's been all that hard. For Kit all you have to do is point her in the right direction and off she goes and Gabriel is a really quick learner even thought his is pretty shy."

"Really Gabriel's the reason we're so far out in the boonies. No offense meant of course," Clay said quickly, realizing what he had said. "I'm just more of a city guy myself. Anyway, there was this whole media incident that happened on the kid's first mission and well things got a bit messy… So basically that's the reason we're out here training instead of a city. Thought it would be better for both of them while their getting used to their new positions. Less... distraction out here if you like. And luckily the two, being 'unique,' have become pretty close and really do work good together."

"You said haunted house before," Martha pointed out as Clay paused.

"Uh yes… Care to explain Abe?"

"Sure," Abe said, though the I_Icthyo sapien_'s eyes seemed rather say something more akin to 'thanks' in maybe just a bit of a sarcastic way. "As I said before there was this haunted house down the coast a bit that was having some minor… problems. The ghost we ended up exorcising wasn't... well… oh how do I say this?" Abe said to himself more then to anyone else leaning his head on his hands as he tried to figure out the best way to explain the situation. "He… he wasn't even really a poltergeist… didn't throw things or anything. Nothing really all that dangerous–"

"Speak for yourself," Kit said, suddenly appearing at the entryway to the kitchen again. "I am mentally scarred for life. Gabby's fine by the way," she added as she perched herself on the closest chair to the door which happened to be at the head of the table. "Should be out any minute."

"Scarred for life?" Clay raised an eyebrow to the girl, a chuckle in his voice. "Aren't we just a little drama queen?"

"Hey, you guys are guys," The cat girl said trying to be serious, but humor sparked within her eyes anyway. Really, the girls simple presence was enough to lift the mood. "I, on the other hand, am a delicate little girl. I shouldn't have been exposed to such crude behavior."

"Crude beha…?" William's brow furrowed a bit in confusion as he looked between Kit and Clay. "Okay, I'm lost. What –?"

Abe looked at the old medic, his eyes practically begging the man's understanding before he said: "The ghost turned out to be a flasher..."

TBC…

Hey people… I cannot apologies enough for taking so very, very long to write this new chapter. I feel especially bad for all my wonderful reviewers who had stuck with this story so long. I'm so sorry… I only hope the the next chapter will write out easier… I've just been having a bit of trouble between school and fanfics and, for some reason, even when I had time, couldn't get this fanfic to write out the way I wanted. It was quite aggravating. Truthfully I'm still having a bit of trouble... It's like I know what's going to happen next but somewhere between my brain and my 'pen' (so to speak) things are getting messed up. All I can say is sorry if this chapter seems a little forced and I really hope you enjoy it just a little. And please, please review.

A big THANK YOU going out to these dear reviewers **SesshiraRayu****, ****Iz the Shadow Pirate****, ****PanLin Yee****, Peya Luna, Sorrelshift,** and **Sparky28**. Again I'm soooo very sorry this took so long and I pray you will still enjoy.

Hi **Peya Luna**. To answer your question from September (eek! I can't believe I'm only writing back to you in January!!!), I do have some ideas for expanding 'I'm No Angel' but their not quite 'solid' yet… Still working out a few kinks but with luck there should be something up there as a 'chapter 2' sooner or later…

Hello glorious **sorrelshift**, reviewer whom I adore… Your newest review/plea for me to continue BBE came just when my college finals ended. Meaning: I can coherently write again without going crazy! YAAAAAAAAAY!!! I must say I really missed writing BBE and hearing all your wonderful feedback. Sadly though I found (before) that with school and all something had to go or I would really go nuts… It was kinda between fanfic writing and grades and unfortunately the fanfics lost… sigh… But now I'm back (at least until the next semester starts giving me trouble… 19 credits… ugh)! But for now Wahahahah! Here you go. Sorry it took a bit to get this new chapter up… I had to go back and re-read my old ones to make sure I wouldn't mess anything up. And then I had some writing troubles. AND THEN my computer suddenly died on me for a while! THAT was scary, but it's better now… I hope… Anyway hope you like.

P.S. Chapter title: 'Story of a Girl" from the song "Absolutely" sung by Nine Days


End file.
